A new life discovered
by love4books
Summary: This is a story about the life of Maximum ride and how she lost everything including her memory. One day she meets a boy named James who brings up her past and soon all starts to unravel READ & REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters that are involved in Maximum ride. however it would be pretty amazing if I did :) Sadly the characters belong to James Patterson. I hope you enjoy the story anyway!

* * *

I was running; from somewhere I don't even remember getting to in the first place. I was bare foot, the pads of my feet getting scratched by every branch and pebble on the ground. My heart was practically trying to rip its way from my chest, but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop because if I did the people who did this to me, the people who took everything I loved and cared about, will get me. If they do I don't know what will happen next. I know I won't give in because giving in is what they want. They feed of the weak and I won't be weak with them around.

All I know is that running is the way to go. I can't go back and fight but a pain in my chest was telling me that I was running away from something that was horrible and dangerous but there was also something or someone in their that I needed to get to. I started to slow thinking about what was so important in there that I needed to get. But as a slowed I heard shouts from the distance. My pause was over in a split of a second. I picked up the pace breathing in and out and as I exhaled I let my wings loose, away from my back, spreading them out as far as they would go. With a sigh of relief I kept flying and never looked back and said goodbye and good riddance to a place I hope I never have to revisit.

5 years later.

I was sitting in my math class trying to sink as low as possible in the hard, cold thing they call a chair. My hood was on my head hiding the headphones that were plugged into my iPod. My teacher though, oblivious to everything around him, pick on me as if I was standing up on my chair, bouncing up and down shouting "pick me!" I thought about ignoring him but I knew it wouldn't do any good. I sighed and slide back up my chair, tapping my pencil on the side of my desk. " X=20". My teacher gave me a big smile and thumbs up and returned to the lesson.

I rolled my eyes thinking what and idiot he is for thinking I cared about any of this stuff. I could happily leave this place and never look back again but my uncle would never let me get away with it. I smiled, thinking about what he would say to me if he found out I was planning to break out of this hellhole. "Maximum ride, you know better than that." he would sigh, cross his arms over his chest and then say something like " but I have to say it was a good plan." he would smirk and forget all about why he was mad at me in the first place.

I loved my uncle but sometimes I feel so far away from him. Like he's on Earth and I'm somewhere drifting in space with no place to call home. After my mom died I had no one to take care of me. My dad left with no notice and left my mom to fend for herself and a newborn baby. But when I was seven my mom was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. She one the battles but lost the war. She died when I was 9.

The real sad thing is though, I can't remember her all-that well. Actually I can't remember anything that well. Everything before the age 11 is a big messy blur. They say I can't remember most of my life because when I was 10 I was in a bad car accident when my foster parents were driving me to school one day. I made it but they weren't too lucky. For a whole year I was in intensive care in a coma. During my time of hibernation, the doctors found out that my father had a brother and the contacted him. That's how I ended up with my uncle Jeb.

The bell rang unexpectedly, I quickly gathered by things together and headed out the door to lunch. "Miss. Ride please report to the main office" the loud speaker blared for everyone to hear. I raised my eyebrow. " Huh" I said out loud wondering what I did to piss them off. Nothing came to mind. As I was still thinking my best fried came trotting up to me. " What did you do to make the school pissed at you?" she said with a smirk on her lips. " Who knows?" I said shrugging her question off my shoulders. " Sureeee" she dragged the "e" out making me want to roll my eyes at her. " I'll see you at lunch" she waved and skipped to someone else's side taking hold of their hand. Probably her knew infatuation. I shook my head, muttering to myself as I walked as slow as possible to the office.

I finally made it to the office 10 minutes later. They actually called my name again over the loud speakers, thinking I didn't hear the announcement the first time but really who couldn't hear with someone yelling, who, I must add, has very strong lungs, repeating my name twice after she said it once. I strolled on in trying not to look nervous and went to the front desk. The secretary eyes were fixated on her computer screen not even knowing I entered the room.

Her eyes were still focused on the screen as she started reaching for the now ringing phone. " Yes, yes I already called three times now. Perhaps she's not in school." The secretary said shoving her glasses up the bridge of her nose. " Alright, sir I will." I knew they were talking about me but she was still unaware of my presence that she started to reach for the microphone that was connected to the school speaker.

I did not need to hear my name echo all over the school one more time so I slammed my fist on the countertop and said, " You needed to see me?" She jumped so far up I thought she might have hit her head on the ceiling. She put her hand over her heart and said "dear girl you frightened me." Wow. I almost gave an old lady a heart attack. I tried not to smirk. But her reaction was like she was caught doing something she shouldn't or maybe I was just intimidating. Who cares? I sure don't. She came all flustered towards me and then pushed me towards the principle office muttering apologies for keeping me waiting. Finally with one finally shove I was in the principle's office. " Here you are Sir, I found her" she smiled warmly and closed the door softly behind her.

"Please, take a seat Miss Ride." The principle said gesturing towards one of the two chairs in front of his desk. Because I was still thinking about the scene with the secretary I didn't know someone was already seated in one of the two seats. I took a quick glance but it was enough for my eyes to see that he was handsome. The boy had tousled dark brown hair that fell in his eyes that were a light shade of green. Even though he was sitting down I could tell he was long and lean but had muscle. I gulped. Something about him started making me nervous. His eyes were intimidating and he looked like he would rather be anywhere but here. I clasped my hands together as I sat down in the cushioned chair, sitting a little straighter than I usually do.

"This is Mr. James Smith. He is a new student here and I would like you to be the one to show him around. You have almost all the same classes so I think it won't be a problem to do so." The principle said looking bored but trying to put on a good face for us. I don't think me or James was falling for his act. He handed me a piece of paper that was James' schedule. The principle wasn't lying, he had all the same classes and lunch period as I did except he was taking honors algebra and honors chemistry instead of my biology and geometry. Well, way to make a girl feel inferior.

I think the principle was waiting for me to say something so I said the first thing that came to mind, "Sorry I was late". That really wasn't what I was going for. Everything is turning even weirder because I never apologies to anyone not even to my uncle. The principle gave me a weak excuse for a smile and replied to me, " That's quite alright but I believe you missed much of you lunch period so you to better be on your way." The principle said already starting on something new to work on. " Okay" I mumbled as I stood up slowly, trying to calculate how I'm going to get through all of this.

James stood up in one fluid motion and went to shake the principles hand. " Thank you Sir, for getting me settled." He stood tall and smiled a really good-looking smile. The principle took hold of James' hand " your welcome. Your in good hands" but even if I didn't have a good senses, anyone could see he was lying through his teeth. I didn't know I was that bad. Oh, well I waved a goodbye, not caring and headed out through the door.

James was beside me and we walked into the front of the main office where the flustered secretary was and still is. She looked a lot more normal but when she saw James and me she quickly made herself busy with the papers on her desk. Was I that intimidating or is it James because he gives me a feeling like I should always be on edge when he's around.

As soon as we were in the hallway I noticed it was deserted. Only a few troublemakers were standing around. Those troublemakers, though, were my friends. But I just waved to them not wanting to have to explain why some gorgeous guy was following me around school. We walked in silence and you can practically feel the awkwardness in the air. I walked in front of James making him stop in his tracks. " So what's your story?" I challenged. He looked me up and down like he was enjoying the view, taking in my dark jeans and big gray sweatshirt. Here comes the discomfort I confessed in my head but trying not to show it on the outside. " I don't really have a story," he said finally breaking his eyes away from my body to look straight in to my eyes.

The way he was looking at me made my body fill with a tingling sensation. I never saw myself as attracted because no one has ever told me I was. Except my uncle but that doesn't count. I have wavy dirty blond hair that is below my shoulders and eyes the color brown with a hint of green in them. I was normal height and normal weight. However, if I could sum myself up in one word it would be, "boring".

"Maybe I'll tell you some other time". He spoke in a soothing voice. "Well, why not now?" I questioned. Crossing my arms over my chest. But he didn't even notice because he was no longer looking at me but the wall behind me. " My past wasn't all that great." He shrugged " And there's nothing to tell you because I don't remember most of it. You have the same problem right." I blinked not sure if I heard him right. I don't remember most of my life because of the car accident I was in. But why doesn't he remember? And why does he know that about me? I never even told my best friend about my accident even though I had a scar to prove what happened along with the wings that are attached to my back. This is really strange. I felt like all my secrets were spread out in front of him. " Let's go." I murmured, not even looking at him, I started walking, tossed my hood over my head and placed my headphones in my ears turning it as loud as it would go.

We arrived at the cafeteria or I did because James was no longer behind me and I really had no interest in where he went. I never liked having to eat in such a crowded place because my senses were much higher than others. The price that comes to having wings. Now, I know I haven't told you much about why I have wings but if I could tell you I would. My guess is that I got them before I was 11 because that's when everything gets all hazy whenever I try to think about those years of my childhood. Sometimes though, images come flashing back into my mind, when I'm sleeping restlessly, of days from my past. All contorted in ways that I can't understand. So it doesn't help me whatsoever.

I slowly walk over to the table where Sam my best friend is along with the mystery boy she was holding hands with earlier. I wasn't in the mood to make conversation with others so I very carefully, and gracefully turned back on my heels back to the door where I walked in from and smoothly slide through. Un-noticed by all eyes, that's one of the perks of being a freak with wings.

Yes, there are some advantages of having these feathery limbs on my back like the obvious, the ability to fly but it also does come with additional prizes. For instance, my hearing is exquisite. I can hear what people are saying from the other side of the school, if I'm concentrating on what they're saying. My eye site is better than 20/20 vision. I can see images that are up close more clearly then others. The shapes of objects are more defined and I can see every crease in a shirt or a strand of hair on someone's head. I can see for miles and not have to squint to see through the harsh rays from the sun or the extreme darkness during the night. I do love having better senses; it makes me feel like I don't have to watch my back or worry about anything.

Yet, there are misfortunes that come along with being a freak. And that is I'm a freak. I can't change who I am and I can't get close to anyone. If I do they will either run and scream in terror or call some psycho scientist to look at me and do every test there is in the book. I'd rather live without that drama.

I slowly walk down the stairs to the courtyard. Many kids are around mingling in every corner, probably talking about normal things like what they are going to do over the weekend. I haven't done anything in such a long time with anyone only Sam, that I am socially awkward when it come to conversations with other. So I usually steer away from talking at all cost. I'm the silent type who talks with a shrug of the shoulder or with a tilt of my head. I only talk to those close to me. But even then it like they're talking to the wall. Even though that fact is well known to me, I rather not be a conversation starter. I listen better than I talk and that's for more reason than one.

I kept on walking, ignoring all the laughing students and took a seat on a bench that is always unoccupied by anyone except for me. This is my seat and only mine. It's a cold rough, stone bench that has vines slithering their way up the jagged edges to the top of the bench. No one sits here for the fact that I claimed it mine but also no one sat hear in the first place because of it's location. That's why I picked it. I like to have time to think by myself and the location this bench gives me all the thinking time I need. I slouch my backpack off of my shoulders, to the ground and ruffled through it searching for my bag of pretzels. I found it and with satisfaction I popped one into my mouth savoring the salty taste. I grabbed my water bottle from a side pocket and when I was taking a swing of water, I notice someone was standing in front of me. In a situation like this most people usually choke on the water or spit it out flying onto the person, when surprised. Well, I did both.

Okay, so my reaction might have seemed a little bit over the top but I'm not use to surprise attacks because of my strong, intense hearing and well, people wouldn't have the guts to do so in the first place. Anyway please excuse me, while I have a mini heart attack in my isolated corner.

After my little embarrassing scene with me spitting some water out of my mouth while I choked on the rest came to an end, I finally registered what just happened and who was the cause this never forgetting moment.

In front of me was of course, James, his backpack draped on one shoulder looking down at me, with a smirk dancing on his lips. He handed me a handkerchief that was in the front pocket of his jeans and said "Sorry, I didn't know you were so jumpy." I looked at the handkerchief, to annoyed and humiliated to face James and murmured a thank you to him as I took hold of the handkerchief. "I came looking for you, I lost you when we got to the cafeteria." He announced to me, as if I really cared. I slowly dabbed at my lips and looked up. James was tall. The sun that was shining behind him lighted his tall frame and if I pictured him with wings, he looked like an angel from above.

I swiftly brushed that thought to the back off my brain, wondering why on Earth would I be thinking such a thought. I cleared my throat and replied to him "oh." Just barely choking the word out. The awkwardness between us formed again and he stood there and I sat there both of us not really sure what to do or say next. He broke the silence and said, "We should probably get to class." I look around noticing that the once packed courtyard, now only had a few remaining people left standing around.

I don't usually care about being late to class, especially history so I took my time gathering my things together. " Don't worry, you can never be late when Mrs. Simmons is the teacher, she never notices when I walk in late. I could walk in right before the hour is over and she would believe me if I told her I was there the whole time." I told James. He laughed at that but said nothing, just followed me when I started walking. We walked in silence for a few minutes but this time the air was clean with no awkwardness in the air.

When we turned the corner of the hallway that leads to our class room, there was a group of boys all wild and loud bunched together, not caring if a teacher would yell at them to 'get to class'. I briskly look away and put my hood up. James notices the motion and asks me " what are you afraid of?" I pretend to not understand " What are you talking about?" I said placing my hand into my pocket. "You always hide behind a wall when you see other people. Like you don't want to get close to anyone." He told me. "You always been like this" he whispered so low even my ears couldn't register if what they heard was what he spoke.

I was about to ask him what he meant by that when one of the guys from the group bumped into me. I turned towards him and said " You could say excuse me." He looked at me his eyes scanning over me as he walks back towards me. " Hey babe, I'm sorry 'bout that." He apologized. He brought his hand up and brushed my hood off my head and it fell onto my back. He smiled and said, " Hey guys, I told you she's hot!" The respond from his friends were loud, obnoxious cat –calls. I gulped not knowing what to do as I stood there.

He was about to touch me on the cheek when James stepped in front of me, knocking his hand away. " I think you've had your fun for the day." His voice was as smooth as silk, calm and steady yet full of furry. The jerk laughed but walked away, getting the message. At a safe distance he gave me a wink. I pulled myself together, putting back on my tough façade and rolled my eyes at the guy. He just kept on smiling.

James grabbed my arm and pulled me down the corridor. His touch shocked me. Literately or at least it felt like his fingertips sent a million little sparks through my skin. I looked up at him; eyes wide and I saw that he was staring back at me, his eyebrows in a tight line. His hand still gripped my arm tightly but there wasn't pain. All I could think of was that his touch felt familiar.

That's when a dozen of images came flashing into my head as if I was flipping through channels on TV trying to pick out a channel I liked. I felt blind but fixated on these foreign images that I don't remember living. I tried to focus my attention intently on what was in front of me but as soon as the came they went rushing back deep into my head, somewhere I can't reach.

By now, James had let go of my arm but I still felt like his strong hand was holding onto me. I didn't know what to make of the images that came bursting into my mind. It never has happened when I was awake and though that thought scared me it also intrigued me because that means I might be getting close to uncovering my past. I look towards James who had moved away from me, his hands in his pockets. He wasn't looking at me but at the water fountain as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Who is James and why on the day of meeting him my life seems to be spiraling into a new universe. I don't understand anything right now but I wasn't about to let this stop me from getting answers. If James knows something about my life then I will get him to tell me what he knows no matter what it takes.

James and I finally made it to our history class, we missed mostly the whole class but like I said to James before, Mrs. Simmons didn't even know that we were missing in the first place. I was still thinking about the events that just went down but I tried not to let James notice though, it seems like he could care less about what I was thinking because he chose to sit on the other side of the classroom, I'm guessing to get away from me. Are you as clueless as I am? Yeah, I thought so. I decided at that moment that I am going to go flying after this period ends.

I counted down the minutes until the bell rang and I practically ran out of the classroom wanting to get sometime to think without other people around me. I quickly ran to my locker and poured all my textbooks and binders that weren't needed and slammed the locker door shut with a bang. It was better to have my bag as light as it can be when I'm up in the air. I heft by bag unto my back and ran out to the back of the school. There's no sport practice and only teachers are parked in the back lot so I think I'll be safe from all eyes. Hopefully.

I slow down when I see other students, but when they pass I pick up my pace again and head through the back door. I run onto the baseball field and stand there, eyes closed, breathing in the cold winter air, letting it fill my lungs. It felt good to be away from all the commotion high schoolers cause. I slowly open my eyes and started running, backpack secured on my back. "MAX!" I almost fell flat on my face. Almost.

I knew who it was before I had a chance to look. I turned around as naturally as I could. There at the entrance of the field was James all, perfect like. I tried to play off what I was doing by casually tying my hair up into a ponytail. "Yeah?" I say while gathering more hair into my hands. James started walking towards me, " What are you doing out here?" He asked me. I tried to think of something to say. After a couple of seconds I answered " Going for a run. What are you doing out here? " Oh, I'm smooth. He looked at me with a hint of curiosity in his eyes. " I was looking for you. We need to talk."

We stood on opposite sides of the field, staring at each other. I pulled my backpack closer towards my body. I didn't want to be the first to avert my eyes but his stare was so intense and full of determination about who knows what, that I pretended to fix my now tied up hair. After a few fluffs of my hair I had nothing else to distract me from his statement or stare that I knew I had to answer him sooner rather then later. I stood my ground and as casually as I could I stared at him and asked, " About what?" But I had to yell because he was still far way and I didn't know if he was going to come closer. But when I answered him I reckoned he took that as encouragement to come closer because he started walking very blasé like over to me.

He finally reached me and was now towering over me. Now, I'm pretty tall for a girl but James is so tall I feel like I'm standing next to a building. A building that seems very intimidating at this moment. That if I take on bad move it will come crashing down. I don't know why I feel so nervous and why should I? James has been nothing but nice and protected towards me. But I still can't shake this feeling of déjà vu when he's around.

I carefully dropped by backpack to the ground, not trying to make any sudden movements. James of course noticed my motion and he asked " Why are you nervous? I'm just here to talk" He put his hands up as if he was surrendering to the police. I smiled and looked towards him, " What are you talking about? I just didn't want to smash my pretzels. I never got to finish them because you so rudely interrupted me." I joked. He chuckled and added, " Oh, yeah I forgot. I just remember you spitting water out of your mouth and then choking on the rest." He looked very proud of himself. I stop fooling with my backpack, "touché." I laughed. I turned towards him and saw that his expression change like he was thinking about something important and was having a battle with his thoughts. I exhaled knowing this was the time to get serious.

I picked by backpack up, heaved it on my back as I began walking over to the bleachers. I was already sitting down, when James notice my disappearance. He looked around with a confused expression on his face. When he finally saw me sitting on the bleachers, a rush of emotions ran through his face, happiness, relief and sadness. He must have thought I left him standing there. I didn't know what make of it. I just waved at him with a grim smile on my lips.

He wandered over and sat down next to me with a sigh. I wasn't facing him but I could sense he wanted to tell me something but didn't know how to start. I just wanted to know the truth about his rapidly changing emotions so I turned towards him " Okay, let's have it." I demanded. He studied me, as if trying to tell if I can handle the truth or not. I did not want to deal with drama right now so I told him, " If you have something to say, then say it, James. But just don't sit here making my imagination run wild." He sighed, " I'm sorry I know I'm acting all weird but I do have something to say, it's just I don't know how to." He smiled and ran a hand through his already tousled hair. I considered what he said and advised " Okay, why don't we start from the beginning. Tell me everything." He stood up, started pacing and said, " But it's confusing and I don't know if you'll understand. It's kind of a long story. You might not want to hear what I have to tell you."

I was tired and impatient but he looked generally worried at that moment about what he's going to tell me that I took a deep breath and whispered, " I promise I'll stick around the whole time even if the story takes a turn for the worse. Just tell me what you have to say." I added, " I'm getting edgy so come sit down and spill." I tap the bleacher with my hand. He did as he was told and asked, " You promise?" I wanted to laugh at the way he sounded, like a little kid talking to a parent but I took one look at his face and saw he was serious. I nodded, " I promise."

He told me everything. He was right about something; I didn't want to hear what he was saying. Yet, this is what I wanted to know since I woke up in the hospital, with wings secured to my back. He also showed me what was on his back. Two long wings the color of dark brown. " You were in a car accident but that was after they took you. Your parents sold the rights of you to them before you were even born. When you were just a baby the wings were going on your back. They grew as you did. We lived at this place in the middle of nowhere. One day, when you were ten years old, you were playing outside, they turned their back for two seconds and then you weren't there" He paused a little smile on his face " I was there to, and I saw you fly off. It was amazing they just did surgery on you and took all these test and you flew off as if it was nothing to it. Well for a while you were flying. They shot you with a dart that was full of tranquilizer."

I looked at him appalled. He didn't seem to notice though because he kept on talking, " I thought at that moment, seeing you fall from the sky, that you were done for. They would bring you back and they would do whatever they wanted to make you pay for your action. But when they came back all covered in sweat, with empty hand I knew that you got away. It gave me hope to the same." He took a deep breath and peered at me, with a cheerful grin on his face. " It just took me a little longer to get out."

He seemed to be done but I had so many questions to ask, I bet he could see the wheels turning in my head. " So, I don't understand I was with my mom, wasn't I? I mean I know that she died of cancer." I asked. " Well, yeah your mom was a scientist there that's why she had the experiment done on you, to see if they could combine two DNA's and make one incredible creation." He stopped talking and I could see he was getting nervous about something. " What is it?" I was worried. What is he not telling me? " Well you see, your mom didn't die. That was just a story they fed you, so they could keep custody over you." It took my brain some time to contain this information. " My moms alive?" " Yeah, and your dads closer then you think"

"What do you mean by that?" I ask him feeling like my head it about to fall of my shoulders because of all the pressure that's building in there. He was running his hand through his hair again, "well, your dad never left. His been with you since your mom's fake death." He paused and peered at me, seeing if I was ready to obtain this information. "Your uncle is your dad. When you were younger he was away a lot for your childhood so you rarely saw him. Your mom thought it would be best if they left you clueless about your dad."

This is all so confusing. I felt myself shaking my head, and I stood up and faced away from James. " Why? Why, wouldn't she want me to know about my dad? That doesn't make any sense at all." I sigh a frustrated breath. "And why would he pretend to be my uncle? I don't understand this." I felt my walls breaking. Shattering, really.

After hearing all of this news about my past a question pops into my head. I turn towards James, feeling very weird and uncomfortable, " James… why do you know all of this about me? How do you know about my life?" He studied me trying to figure out my thoughts. He looked impassive but he finally spoke, " I know because after you left… they didn't have to keep their secrets, secrets anymore. They just made it obvious that they were together. I just had to put the pieces together."

I didn't know if I believed him or not. But I really, really wanted to. Something about him just makes me forgive and forget, which is bad, extremely bad. " So, when I go back home I'm going to see my dad?" Before James could respond, I started talking again, "I can't let him know that I now know the truth. I'm good at keeping secrets… but so is he. He might be able to tell that I know something." James added, "You definitely can't let him know you know anything because after you escaped they did everything to make people keep their mouth shut about you and your extra limbs. If they find out I'm with you too, well let's just say it's not going to end pretty.

* * *

What do you think? Worth reading? I hope it was and you can tell me by REVIEWING! Please and thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

I left shortly after finding the news of my past, telling James I'll meet up with him tomorrow. Instead of flying home like I usually do, I walked not wanting to get seen, afraid I might get shot with a tranquilizer dart. I feel so alone. All my life I've been in the dark and now that I know everything that I always dreamed about finding the truth to, I feel like I have been pushed farther into darkness then I was before.

I was almost home but I wasn't looking forward to walking through the front door and seeing the man I thought all this time was my uncle is really my dad. I knew though, that I had to face the music. I was at the door now. I took a deep breath and put my usual mask of emotions I wear after a long day at school.

I open the door and step through taking my backpack off and leaving it on a table near the door. I walk in a calm steady pace hoping to not come off nervous or jumpy. I head to the kitchen where I know "my uncle" will be making us an early dinner. "Hey, Jeb." I can't make my mind form any other words to say to him. He looks up from the vegetable he was cutting giving me a lopsided grin. "Hey, Kiddo, missed you while you were at school. I'm making your favorite salad along with some pasta." He told me while he put the now cut up carrots and lettuce into a salad bowl. "That's great, thanks."

I sit down on a chair far enough away for him so he won't see my face. If he saw the look on my face, which was probably twisted in disgust, he would see that something was wrong. "How was school? I hoped you learned something new." I smile trying to not show that I did indeed learn something new. That something being my past, which he tried to hide.

We sit there in silence and I can feel my patients fading so I get up and say, " I'm gonna go clean up before dinner." I wave and start walking out of the kitchen. "Oh, Max, wait!" Jeb called out. I turn around and look straight into his eyes. He is calm and looks the same as he did yesterday but now I can see what I have been too trusting and blinded by his lies to see. We have the same bones structure. Our cheeks are sharp and we both have that dirty blond hair which, during the summer changes to a lighter color and during the winter, darker. Our eyes are the same chocolate brown. I'm almost the same height as him. we have soft freckles dusted on our noses.

Everything was right in front of me. I probably noticed this before, the similarities, but just passed them off as him being my uncle so we have to look alike. I can't fathom this. I am so extremely pissed off, it's amazing and I feel like punching someone (Someone being Jeb). Jeb must have noticed by change of emotions because his eyebrows knit together and he stops mixing the salad with the dressing. "Max, are you alright?" He looks genuinely worried and this makes me hate his guts even more. " I'm fine Jeb, I'm just really tired and I want to got take a shower." I tell him. He nods his head and waves me off, "Dinner will be ready in an hour." I was already by the stairs when he said that.

After my much need shower, I sit up in my room with the door shut trying to conceal myself from Jeb's lies. This is when I wish I had friends or just someone to talk to about my sorry excuse for a life. But I do have a friend a friend who knows more about my life then I do. James, I could call James but I don't even have his number. This sucks. When I actually want him here I have no way of contacting him.

" MAX! Dinners ready!" I hear Jeb call out. I sigh out a frustrated sigh and give my pillow a punch. I head over to my door and open it and take my time while I head to the kitchen. When I arrive everything is set up at the table. The salad is all mixed and the pasta's just the way I like it. My stomach grumbles and I hear Jeb laugh, " We need to get food in you quick or you just might faint on me. Or at least that's what your stomach telling me. " I just laugh along, though I really would like to dump the pasta on his head.

We sit in silence for a couple of moments, which is then filled by Jeb asking, " So you haven't told me how your classes are going? Who's your favorite teacher? Have you made new friends" He looked hopeful at that last part. I put my fork down on my plate. Before I talk I take a sip of my water and then say," Well, my classes are good not too hard but the teachers like loading on the homework. And yeah I made a friends and he's great." Maybe it was wrong to bring up James but I want Jeb to know that I do have something of a life. " Jeb nods and finishes chewing before he replies, " I never liked homework either. This fellow you should invite him over. What's his name again?" Oh crap. What am I suppose to say? " Um, We're in almost all the same classes so I see him everyday. I bet he's tired of seeing me." I answered half of the question. Let's hope he doesn't notice.

" Well, anytime you want him to come over he can. I liked to meet him." I just smile and say thanks not really knowing how else to answer that. By now we both have stopped eating so I grab my plate and his and bring them over to the sink. He cooks the food I clean it up. That's something we always did and I didn't want him to get suspicious if I switched up one of our traditions.

I yawn a very dramatic yawn after the dishes are all loaded in the dish washer and tell Jeb I'm done for tonight. " Night, Jeb. See you in the morning." I go over to him and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. I'm glad I didn't stuff myself with food or I might have thrown it all up right him. Though, as gross that would have been, it would have been quite hilarious.

"Night Max. Love you." He kisses the top of my head and I start to wonder why this couldn't be real. Why did my life have to be so damn complicated? I walk to my room and close my door behind me. I drag myself to my bed and get under the covers. I just want to fall asleep so that I can fall into a dream that will take me far from my life even if it's just for a moment.

* * *

I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the first one but I was having writers block. I'm working on the 3rd chapter now so it'll be up and running before you know it! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

It's morning and I feel like crap. School is waiting and I know I have to get up but I really would rather just stay in bed and sleep forever. That though, would mean I was dead. I get up slowly and start to put on the first pieces of clothing I see. When I'm done changing I go and brush my teeth and try to make myself look presentable. I give up after I see the mess I am and head down the stairs to the kitchen to grab anything edible. " Morning kiddo. How'd you sleep?" Jeb asked.

I was reaching for a granola bar when Jeb voice stopped me in my tracks. I almost forgot about all the drama that was brought into my life just yesterday but right when Jeb opened his mouth and spoke it all came rushing back to me. My day was not turning out as good as I hoped it would.

I grab a granola bar and tell Jeb I'm in a hurry and that I need to go. " Here's money for lunch. See you after school." He watches me as I quickly take the money, say thanks and make my way to the door. Finally I'm out of the house and I can breath again. I feel like Jeb knows that I have figured out his dirty little secret. I try not to let that bother me as I take my jacket off and put it in my bag letting my wings loose and taking a running leap that sends me soaring in the air. I'm at home again.

I am soaring and it feels wonderful. I can feel all the stress of life get lifted off my shoulders. If only I could spend every waking moment up here. That way all my worries and stress would be put behind me. I can see the world from up here and from here the world looks perfect. You can't see the problems that lie within the corners of the town or in the houses. Up in the sky all is safe and untouched by human hand. It's incredible.

It's over too soon though because school is in sight and I have to land before I get too close to school so I won't be seen by unwanted eyes. I drop down gracefully and put my sweatshirt back on to cover my wings. Flying did lift my spirits and I feel a lot better than I have in a long time.

I walk into my first period class and there sitting is James. I don't know whether if I should sit next to him or to pretend I didn't see him and sit somewhere else. I finally make the decision to sit next to him because it would be silly not to and we're friends now and friends can sit next to each other.

" Hey James." I say to him as I settle myself into the seat next to him. " He looks up from the book he's reading and smiles at me, " Hey Max, how'd it go with Jeb?" He doesn't miss a beat when it comes to this subject. " I think it went well. The whole time I was talking to him I would have liked to have knocked his lights out but I kept my cool and everything was fine." I say to him while I start to doodle on my notebook. He gives a soft laugh, " That's good. I knew I didn't have to worry about you."

I stop doodling on my notebook and look towards him, eyebrows raised. " You were worried about me? What did you think I couldn't handle it?" I ask twisting my body towards him to see his reaction. " No I knew you could handle it." That's all he said while he showed no sign of lying. I turn back to my notebook confused. OK I don't know what to make of that.

The bell rings, the signal for students to know that class has officially started. I can't concentrate though, all I can think about is how I'm going to make my life a little better than it is. Nothing is coming to mind. At least James is here to help me out. He has been through a very similar situation as I am going through so it makes me feel comforted to have him near. I sneak a peek towards him and see his calm outlook and know that he will make things better just by being here with me.

Before I know it, it's lunchtime and I'm sitting on my one and only bench but only this time I'm not alone. James is right beside me. It's weird to think that I just met James yesterday. Or well, I did know him before but because I lost my memory I guess our encounter yesterday is the first time I really and officially met James.

That's when it hits me. James is probably not the only other kid that was living at the same place we were before I broke out. " Hey, James? I was wondering… Are there kids still there who were at that place when I escaped?" He looked towards me with sad eyes so I knew that the answer was yes. " Yeah and the thing is though, they're so use to being locked up in the school that they have no hope of breaking out anymore." His face was contorted into a very sad expression it made me want to cry. The place must be so horrible yet these kids feel it's the only way they can live. Wait? Did he say school?

"James did you say school?" I'm totally lost right now. He looks back at me matching my confused face but then it forms into realization. " Oh, yeah that's what we call it. It's the place you hate going to." He said, a grim smile on his lips. I get it now. Schools the place you dread when you are there but you put up with it because you have to. I think though, we have a right to despise the so-called school.

I feel the need to go back to the school just to get those kids who are trapped there and let them see that there is a world other than the one they know. "James? Is it possible to go back to the school?" He looks utterly shocked at those words. I rephrase what I say, " I mean to get those kids out. They have a right to be able to see the world and be able to break out from a place where they make you take test and violate your body."

He knows I'm right I can see him fighting against his thoughts. " I know it took a lot to break out of there in the first place but I feel that the other kids need to see that we are still alive and are doing pretty well considering how our lives started out. If they see us then they just might consider that another life is waiting for them. All they need to do is give it a chance."

I know I won. It may be scary to think that we are going back to the place we ran from but I know that we have to at least try and fight back against these people. They don't deserve to use these kids and then throw them out like trash. If I was still there I know I wouldn't have let them get away with giving up. There is hope in every situation no matter how bad it seems. I of all people know what I am talking about.

"James?" I only call his name not really knowing if other words could break him out of his concentration. He slowly comes back to reality and blows out a sigh. " OK, but I really think we should come up with a plan before we take any rash steps." I smile and hug him because I feel this is my duty. This is what I need to do to get reconnected with my past but to also move onward with my future. He hugs me back and all feels safe which gives me hope that we can save those kids.

Instead of going straight home after school, like I have since freshman year, I went to James' place. I called Jeb to let him know that I will be late for dinner but all he cared about was that I was over someone's house. Stupid manipulation. James has been staying in a garage apartment and because it is isolated from the house he is alone when he wants to be and talkative with the family when he knows he has to make an impression on them. Mostly to let them know he's not a crazy psycho. The one thing that is on my mind is how he has the money to afford all of this and why would they let a fifteen year old move into their spare house?

The apartment has a living room, kitchen, a master size bedroom with a bathroom and a game room. Where does this kid get all of his money? " So James? Is there something you're not telling me? I mean if I could have afford this place I think my life would be complete." I said shaking my head in disbelief.

James laughed and went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. " Before, I left the school I broke into their account where they keep their money. They won't even notice the difference; they have so much money stocked in there, I didn't even leave a dent. Plus they think I have parents who spoil me and would have been pretty upset if they said no to my offer. I'm paying them so why should it matter right?" He handed me a bottle of water and took a swing from his. " That's pretty impressive, James. Where'd you learn to hack into accounts?" The more I get to know James the more surprised and speechless I become.

James is smiling like a little kid would be if they were phrased for reciting the ABC's correctly. I laugh and say, " You can impress me more if you have a plan on how to break those kids out from the school." I go and sit on the most luxurious couch I've ever sat on. "If only everyone lived this way, then we all would all be about smiles and rainbows." I lie back and make myself so comfortable on the couch I could fall asleep. " Tell me about it. This life totally beats the life at the school. The closest thing to comfortable there was getting upgraded from a size medium crate to a large." I stare at him, eyes wide.

"They kept you in cages? I can't believe that. Those kids are living in those conditions. I could never survive that." I say trying to imagine living a life like that. " Max, you did survive that." He said sitting down next to me and placing his feet on the coffee table. " You were the first person ever to break out of the school and gain a different life. You just don't remember it. But I do and let me tell you I never want to go back to that. Ever." He is staring ahead probably remembering the horrible times of being trapped in the school before he escaped and learned to really live.

He's right. I was in that situation but because I escaped and lost my memory, which, was manipulated into thinking I was safe and sound, I don't remember how it felt to be stuck in a cage that is made for an animal. I don't even want to know what other torture those poor kids are going through at this very second. I need to help these kids. I may not know them but in some way they are my family because we all have lived in a nightmare. I want them to know that they can wake up and start over. Just like I did.

After our discussion about breaking the kids out of the school, I couldn't stop thinking about what those kids have gone through and who they are as people. I've decided that instead of making imaginary people up in my head, I'm going to ask James about the people we are going to save.

I walk into the game room where James went to watch TV I stand near the door not wanting to fully interrupt his relaxing time. "James, can you tell me a little about the kids that are at the school?" I felt a little weird just standing there but this is probably a difficult subject for him and I don't want to get to close for comfort. James response to my question was him turning off the TV and motioning me to come forward. I do and sit on down cautiously on the couch next to him.

" They're all so great and different." He starts off the conversation. He is back into a world I've never seen and he is reliving all the moments where he was with the other kids. " There are siblings at the school. Their names are Angel and The Gasman AKA Gazzy. You will understand those names when you meet them." He says while chuckling to himself. " For only being seven and nine they are two of the strongest kids I've ever met." James continued. " Nudge is the most talkative person you will ever meet. She's eleven and even in the situation she's in she can talk your head off and sometime the conversation will only be about the color purple. Trust me she did that to me once." I can tell that he holds all the good memories close to his heart. They're probably what kept him from giving up.

"Then there's Iggy. He's fifteen just like us and he's blind but you would never have guess if I didn't tell you. He does everything like a regular teenager does. It's actually pretty impressive. Man I miss that kid." James shakes his head as if that would make the emotions he is feeling fly out of his head. I know this must be tough to relive all the memories from the past he got away from but sometimes it helps to share and to reminisce.

" Last but not least there's Fang. He fifteen too and I know he's the one trying to protect all of them from getting hurt. He is the silent type but believe me when he speaks his words can really live you speechless. I left him alone to take care of them all and I really hope can forgive me." James is hurting because he feels like he ran away from protecting those kids. He did what he thought was right. " James, we're going to get them out of there. Let's just hope Fang knows that we're coming for them. We will not leave them there to fend for themselves. Soon, James, they will be here with us. Ok?" I ask feeling worried that he will only live on his mistakes.

Before I could worry more, the James who protected me from the jackass in school hallway is back and I can see the determination shining in his eyes. "We will get them home. It will be a lot easier to, considering that they all have wings, just like us. I will save my family from the school." I look at him and all I could utter is, "They have wings too?"


	4. Chapter 4

James is explaining to me how they all were put through the same situation as we went through and the outcome was a pair of wings attached to their backs, growing as they did. " I don't know why that came as a big shocker to me, with all the stuff you've told me about the school. I just hoped that they would have let those kids have some normalcy in their lives." Now that James has given me information about the kids we will be rescuing, I see myself picturing them all which, leaves a gut wrenching feeling that probably won't go away until we get them out and away from the school.

"I know, but these kids are the closest things to normal in that place. Trust me, the whole time I was there, we saw creatures far worse than a couple of kids with wings. Mutations gone wrong." James shudders at the memory. This makes me wonder what appalling creatures James witness when he was entrapped in the school, but I kept my mouth close, knowing that is something he would rather not share. And something I can live without knowing or picturing.

As I sit in James lush garage apartment, that his "parent's" rented for him, I wonder if my uncle, who is really my dad, has been keeping tabs on me and sending the information to the school. I ask James for conformation. " I was thinking, Jeb has likely been giving information about me to the school. Since he is in contact with them and my mom." James is shaking his head before I even finish my sentence. " Of course, I mean for whatever reason, they wanted to keep the school from you and of you knowing the stories of your family, but they didn't remove your wings. They want to know how you are progressing and if you're are doing better than the others who are in the school." I can see what he is saying but it also brings up some question I so desperately want the answers to.

Why are my mom and dad hiding away behind the lies, which, were created by the school and leaving me thinking that both of my parents are gone? Why are they helping the school and why did they let some crazy psychotic scientist add extra limbs onto my body? I just want to know why they left me. Even though my dad is with me everyday, he is pretending to be someone he is not. He has been pretending to be my uncle since I woke up from my long coma. I can never trust him again, that's for sure.

My phone rings and I see that it's Jeb. I look at the clock and see that it's 10:20 pm. I try to prepare myself before I hear his voice but I know that any sort of concentration I have will waver right when I hear his voice. " Max, I just wanted to know if you are coming home soon. It's getting late." Jeb says. I try not to flinch since James is watching me, so I calmly reply, " I'm coming home now. I was just about to call you, actually." I hear Jeb shift the phone to the other ear, "Oh, well then I guess I'll seen you soon. Right?" I roll my eyes, thinking, you just want me home to see if my wings are ok. " Yep. I'll be home soon. Bye." I close the phone before he can get a response in.

" You're going home?" James asks, looking a little disappointed. " Yeah, Jeb's getting a little restless." I tell him as I stand up. He stands too but says nothing. I shift from foot to foot, trying to find words to say. " Well, maybe I can come over tomorrow?" Tomorrow is the start of the weekend so we won't have school but I thought it would be a good time to make a plan up. "Yeah, that would be great!" James replies enthusiastically. I smile because James always makes me feel safe. Now I don't want to leave.

I just want to stay in his warm presents but if I don't show up at home in less than 30 minutes, Jeb will send a search party out to find me. Well, not me. My wings. James is telling me his ideas on what we should be prepared for when we go on our mission but all I can see is how devoted he is to saving the kids.

Before I think anything of it, I hug James and utter a thank you too him. All of a sudden, I'm getting emotional. " For what? James questions but he wraps his arms around me, making me feel entrapped but in a good way. I don't want to let go. "For being here." It's true. It's been a very long time since I let anyone into my world. But James, he knows what I'm going through and we can help each other through the tough times.

We stay embraced for a while and then I finally let go. James looks down at me with such intensity and kindness I want to wrap my arms back around him. But I don't, I just tell him I'll see him tomorrow and rush out before he can get a word in. I'm in the sky, faster than a human can register in the darkness that has fallen. I don't know why I ran from James. There are so many emotions running through me and I don't know which ones are feelings towards James, my parents, the school or the kids I'm going to rescue. My thoughts are so conflicting at the moment that even flying can't halt my thinking process.

So much has happened in such a short time period, I feel like if I blink I will miss something very important. I'm made it home, but I don't want to be bombarded with question that will have to be answered in full sentences to keep Jeb entertained. I stay outside, sitting on a chair that is placed on our front porch of the house. My phone beaks me away from my thoughts when it's start's to ring. I fumble with my phone as I pull it out of my sweatshirt pocket trying to silence it so Jeb doesn't hear but then I see the caller ID and it's none other than the man I'm trying to not talk to.

I stand up walk to the door before I answer the phone, " Yes Jeb?" I ask him and I open the door and walk to the kitchen, where he always is even when he isn't cooking. "Where are you max, I thought you were going to be home by now." I walk silently into the kitchen and lean against the wall next the entry. " I am home. Just walked in." He turns around closes the phone and takes a sigh of relief. I close my phone and shove it back into my sweatshirt pocket. "See, Jeb? I'm safe and sound. You got worked up over nothing." I reassure him. His face shows that he might have thought I skipped out of town and ran off with the masked boy. Who is really James but if I told him about James or he met James, he would certainly remember James as the second person to escape the school.

That would cause way too much trouble so I have been keeping James my little secret. Jeb takes a seat at the kitchen table and I walk over a lower myself into a chair. Here come the questions I didn't want to suffer through. " Max, sorry. I just got worried since I'm so use to having you around, it was weird to not have you here." I restrain my self from laughing out loud. Now that I have a friend, he can't keep an eye on me 24/7. This is defiantly freaking him out. He can't keep full tabs on me now that I have something of a social life.

" Sorry, it took me a little longer to get home than I thought it would." Jeb knows I have wings, and I know he knows but not just because he wanted them there. After the accident Jeb told me that I couldn't show anyone them because it would cause a stir amongst everyone. He also said that I was allowed to use them as I please if I was careful. He knows I fly instead of walk to school. That's why I don't have a car because I have a much more efficient way of getting places. "I'll call you next time if I know I'm going to be late." He looks at me with an expression that says 'Next time? They'll be a next time?' I don't say more because I fear he will ask about the person I'm going to be spending my time with. He can't know about James or everything will fall apart.

" What's the name of this boy you're going to hang out with again?" my fears just came true. " His name is Nick." I reply a little too quickly. I hope Jeb doesn't notice the anxiety that my voice is filled with. " Nick. Well, I would like to met him." Oh gosh. That will never happen. But I try to keep my voice steady when I tell Jeb, "You'll met him when the time is right." He looks at me for a long moment, trying to figure out what those words mean and then realization enters his mind. I played it off, as if James and I are getting serious. That we are a couple and that soon he will get to meet him. But I can pretend one day that things weren't working and the outcome was us separating before Jeb has a chance to meet him.

I'm happy with my plan. It might not be as good as it can be but it was thought up at the last minute. "Oh, well than I can't wait to meet Nick." His words hint that this is the end of the conversation. I can see he is uncomfortable this topic. He never considered that I might get a boyfriend. Good, I think to myself. I'm glad I can still surprise him into silence. " I'm tired so I'm going to bed." I tell Jeb fully ending the conversation. Jeb relaxes a bit, happy that he didn't have to talk more about that subject. " Night. Love you, Max." He stands and I do as well. He gives me a big hug and softly whispers, "I'm happy for you. Be careful." He let's go and I just nod. My mind doesn't understand what those words mean.

I head up to my room, close the door and change into my pajamas, my mind wandering, trying to understand what Jeb meant. Does he truly care if I'm happy with someone or is he just trying to act like a good dad? I lay in bed feeling that Jeb was just playing me but as tiredness pulls me under, I know that he does care about me and that makes hating him all the more difficult.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up at eight and feel a lot better than I did when I fell asleep. Sleep always makes me feel better, at least for a little while. I peek into Jeb's room and see that his bed has been made and has been untouched for a while. I go into the kitchen and Jeb is still nowhere in sight. Confusion enters my mind. Where is he? He never leaves home without telling me. I sit at the table trying to remember if he told me he was going to be leaving early for work. I place my elbow on the table feel a piece of paper under it.

I pick it up and see Jeb's rushes scripted writing on it. It reads:

Max,

Had to leave for work a little bit earlier. There is a situation that needs to be taken care of. I'll be home late. There are left over's in the fridge. See you later.

Jeb.

I'm more confused now then I was before I read the note. Why does it seem like he is hiding something from me? Of course, it probably has something to do with the school. I wonder what has him out so worried? I hope nothing bad is happening to the kids at the school. I start to feel nervous so I grab the note and quickly run into my room throw on a pair of jeans, a light blue shirt, shove my feet into sneakers and bring a zip up along to hide my wings with.

I'm outside and I start running and fly into the air, flapping my wings up and down with as much force, as they will allow, hoping it will make me fly faster. All of a sudden I'm going faster than I imagined possible. I look at my wings and they seem to be going at the same speed they do when fly all the time but within minutes I'm at James' door. I land gracefully but I'm so filled with adrenaline that the worry I felt at my house disintegrated.

I knock on James' door and realize I didn't even let him know I was on my way. The door opens and there is James, looking like he just rolled out of bed with his hair sticking up and his clothes wrinkled. I smile, happy to see him. " Morning James. I didn't wake you did I?" I hope I didn't because he deserves to have some time to sleep in. " It's fine, I needed to wake up anyway." I try to say sorry again but he cuts me off, " Really, don't worry about it, Max. I'm just glad you're here." He leans on the doorframe and gives a dramatic yawn. "Well, a little more sleep wouldn't have hurt." He tells me, a smile playing on his lips. I give him a playful push that leads him inside. I close the door and James takes a seat on his couch. I sit next to him wanting to tell him what just happened to me in the last 30 minutes and if he can make any sense of it.

" I came over to tell you about this note that Jeb left me this morning." I hand him the note and he silently reads it. After he's done reading it he looks up and says, " I don't know what to make of it, but I feel like it has something to do with the school." I wonder what role Jeb has when it come to the school. Is he just a worker or is he a leader in charge? " I think you're right. Something must have gone wrong." James face is a mix of emotions.

He must be worrying about the people he left behind again. "I'm sure they're fine, James. Maybe it has nothing to do with them at all." He relaxes as I reassure him. "I'll try to get some information out of Jeb when I see him." He nods at my words and looks at me, " Thanks, Max. I just don't want them to get hurt." I understand what he is saying. Even though I haven't met the other kids yet, I still fear for them. James heads into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. " You want anything?" He asks me while he rifles through his cabinets. My stomach growls in response. I remember I didn't have breakfast before I came over here. "That would be great." I tell him, all of a sudden feeling very ravenous. " Make yourself at home. Turn on the TV." James instructs me. I laugh but do as I'm told.

I grab the remote and start to flip through the channels. I stop on a channel that is playing peter pan. That brings back the moment before I got to James' house. Where I flew faster than a bullet. I leave the couch and go to the kitchen. James is almost done preparing our breakfast. " I just have to finish making the eggs and then we can eat." He's already made bacon, toast with jam, arranged several fruits on a platter and orange juice and has set it on the kitchen table.

He is smiling but when he turns to me his smiles wavers, "What's wrong?" He wonders. I don't want to distract him while he's making breakfast. "I'll tell you when you're done making breakfast. I'm just that hungry." I tell him trying to lighten the mood. He takes the pan that the eggs are in, off the stove and turns towards me, " Good thing I'm done." He put the eggs on a platter and sets it down next to the other plates on the table. We both sit down and I'm trying to find the words to say without sounding ridiculous. I grab a plate and pile the food on so I don't have to look at him.

"You might think I'm crazy, but I flew over here and when I was flying, all of a sudden I was going faster than I ever have before." James places food on his plate, " how fast do you think you were going?" he asks curious. I have to think because it felt really fast, but I come to an estimate. " 200-220 mph" It a lot faster then the 180mph I usually go. James looks impressed at this, "Really? That's amazing! I can only go 180mph tops." Told you. James makes me smile once again.

"Yeah, it felt amazing! I never even knew I could do that!" but why did this just happen? James then slams his fist on the table. "I remember something the scientist were talking about one day. For some reason that's unknown by me, all of us with wings, all have unique talents but those talents don't show up until something triggers it. Can you think of what would have triggered you talent to fly fast?" I think and know why it suddenly came about. It's because I wanted to see James, to tell him about Jeb's little note. Just to tell him about the note. Nothing else.

"Well, I wanted to show you the note and to see if you knew anything about it. I was worried about the kids and I knew you could make me feel better about what would be going on. You make me feel better, just by being here." I say the words in a rush. James does make me feel better. But do I want him to know that? James is staring at me, his blue eyes sinking into me. I turn my attention towards my food and take a dinosaur of a bite. Trying to keep my mouth from saying any other words.

James clears his throat, "Really? You feel better when you're around me?" Ok, this is awkward. I decide that now I don't want him to know he makes me feel better. But I say, "You're the only one who knows the real me." That's all I say to him. He gives a small smile, "you're the only one I can talk to, too." We sit there, eating the food and when there is no more food, to halt are conversations I say, "I was thinking when we break in to the school, we will need a lookout when we are go to save the other. I could do it, but I would like to be there when we save them." I completely moved on to a different topic. James doesn't seem to mind. " Yeah, I know exactly where we can enter to get into the school. There is a place in the back of the school, where a window is. The window is so well hidden behind bushes that none of the scientist or security takes any trouble to secure it. That's are way in. When we get inside I know where they will be holding the others. We get to them and we lead them the way we came."

He shoves a last mouthful of eggs in his mouth. He picks up his plate and mine and places them in the dishwasher. I get up and help him with the rest of the dishes. When everything is cleaned we head into the game room. "When we are in the building I think we should make some kind of diversion. It will be easier to escape." I explain to James. He agrees and already has a plan. He will hack into one of the computers and shut off one of the major system that they have. That will keep them busy for a while.

"That's a good plan." I praise him. He just gives me a simple shrug of the shoulders, playing off his idea. "It is, James. Give yourself some credit." I go to stand near him. When I'm close to him I feel like I do when I fly high in the sky. I feel like nothing bad can happen. I want to tell him that. I really do, but then I will most likely run right out of here because I am such a coward when it comes to emotions of any kind. But when I'm with James the only thing I want to do is stay by his side.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice James move to the couch. He is now searching for something good on TV. I sit next to him suddenly feeling tired. I yawn, which, James take notice in. "You tired?" I nod feeling sleep coming very close to the surface. " Take a nap if you want. You can go in my room." He says that towards the TV, not me. " I want to stay here" I answer him. I lie my head on his shoulder. Before sleep takes over, I feel James wrap his arm around me bringing me closer to him. Now this is where I want my home to be. The sky can't compare to the warmth and strength I feel when I'm with James.


	6. Chapter 6

I slowly start to regain consciousness, and I see that James has disappeared from the couch. My phone, that is in my jacket pocket is hitting my hip bone, which, is quite uncomfortable so I pull it out and see that I have 3 missed calls, all from Jeb.

I groan and throw my phone on the table. I steadily sit up and stretch my arms then fully stand up and stretch my back. Sleeping even on the most comfortable couch is not as good as sleeping in a bed. Maybe I should have taken James' offer when he gave me permission to sleep in his room. But then again, how completely awkward would that have been if I did something dorky like drool on his pillow.

I walk into his room to check if he too thought that would be a more comfortable sleeping situation then with me on the couch, but he is no where I can see. I make my way into the kitchen and see that it's also empty. I check the table and the counters just to make sure James is not pulling a Jeb on me with disappearing and leaving notes. There's no note but when I walk back to where the back door is I see it's cracked open.

I walk to the door, open it further, to see James standing on a deck that I didn't know was there. I should have realized. This apartment is like a house, it might as well have a deck to make it homier. The door squeaks when I push it so James knows I'm standing there. He doesn't make any reaction towards me though. He's just keeps standing there looking out at the horizon. I wander over to him and place my forearm on the decks railings. I lean over to see that we're not far up. Besides, if I needed to make a quick get away, that fall would leave me unscratched.

I don't know why I'm thinking about making a haste escape still it's always better to be safe than sorry. If this conversation I'm going to have with James takes a turn for the worst at least I know my quickest escape route.

James finally register me standing next to him. " Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." I wait to see if he is going to continue but he doesn't. I don't look at him when I say, " You know, you can tell me whatever is bothering you. I'm all ears. But if you don't let me in then I can't help you." I finally look towards him. "So, what is it, James?" He huffs out a breath but turns to me. " I just think that we should go and get them tomorrow." I stare at him, shocked. We haven't even planned that much. Our plan is only on the rough draft stage.

"Trust me, I understand how crazy I sound right now. Somehow I know that something went wrong today with them at the school. I can feel it. I need to get them out of there before they are hurt or killed." James looks so tormented at the moment I don't want to say no to him. But if we go without a solid plan, we won't only get ourselves killed, we will most likely get the other kids killed as well. If we get captured then our secret will be out in the open. The information James has told me about my family, the school and why I have wings. They will know I know the truth.

"James, you must know the risks. If we get caught then my mom, Jeb will find out that I have been told the truth of my life before the accident. I don't know if I'm ready for them to know I have that knowledge." It scares me to think of Jeb finding out that I finally realized the secrets he and my mom have been keeping from me. I would rather not run into my mom who I just recently found out isn't dead but is working at the school where she let the scientist mix bird DNA with mine.

"I've been thinking about all the risks. I just need to get them out. You don't have to come with me. It would be a lot easier to have a second pair of hands with me but if you don't agree with me then I completely understand. I don't want you to come if you don't feel ready. I need to do this before something terrible happens to them." James is gripping the railing of the deck so hard; the skin around his knuckles is white. I place my hands on his. This makes him release the railing. I know what I have to say to him. I take his hands in mine and tell him, " I'll go. I'm not coming because I feel I must. I'm coming with you because these kids are my family too. I may have not met them but I feel a connection to them. Besides, we're in this together. You probably can't do it without me anyway." I warn him. He chuckles at that, " Oh, really? I'm sure that's true." He hasn't let go of my hand yet. " Thank you, Max. I promise we will survive this. Everyone will be safe." I grin up towards him. "What time are we going to do our raid?" He thinks for a moment, trying to work out a good time. " Let's do it at 3:00 am. That's the time they would never expect things to go haywire."

I approve of that and I disclose to James, "I get to wake you up bright and early. Maybe even see your bed head again." I'm referring to this morning when I woke him up. You could see the sleep still in his eyes. "Or are you just going to pull a all-nighter and not let me have the entertainment?" I say trying not to laugh. He pulls his hands away shaking his head, "Well, if you're going to be mean then maybe I don't want you coming with me." He says this with a joking tone. I put my hands up, in surrender, "Ok, fine. No more making fun of you." A laugh breaks through my lips. He laughs along. "You know, pulling an all-nighter doesn't sound like a bad plan. We can strategize more and get more prepared."

Even though I was saying that as a joke he's right pulling an all-nighter would be pretty smart. James and I did take a long nap this morning. " How far away is the school?" I wonder. We never discussed where or what the school looks like either. " The school is located in death valley. That's about an hour and 30 minutes away from here. If we leave in a couple of hours then we can be there around 10:00. Then we can hold a stakeout. "What time is it right now?" James takes his phone from his pocket and says, " It's 3:20." I've been at James' place for at least 5 hours and 30 minutes. Oh god, Jeb. He must be wondering where I am.

I run back inside to the game room where I threw my phone on the table. James calls after me but I'm so worried that Jeb might be trying to find where I am. I reach my phone and I see that I now have seven missed calls along with three voicemails. Crap. Crap. Crap. He is going to give me the longest lecture. Good thing I'm not going home tonight. James has caught up with me. "What wrong? You ran out so fast I thought you were going to start flying." James looks quite bemused. I'm not listening to him. I'm listening to the voicemails Jeb left me. " Max, I've called you a couple of times already, where are you and why aren't you picking up your phone. Call me." I delete that one and listen to the next one, "Max, this is not funny. Please just call me back." I delete it and go to the last voicemail. " Maximum Ride, if you do not call me within the next hour I am calling the police." That was the end of that one.

I check my phone to see when the last message was sent; around 35 minutes ago. I still have time but Jeb is someone who always jumps to conclusions. I hastily dial his number. "Max, thank god! Why haven't you been answering my calls?" I sigh and murmur, " I'm so sorry Jeb I was at Sam's house when I notice I left my phone home. But when I get home Sam calls the house phone to tell me my phone was at her house but I left it downstairs in her basement. Silly me. I really thought I forgot it." I bite on my nails, praying he falls for my lie. "Max, you have to be more responsible. You got me worried." Jeb warns me. He not mad anymore. I can tell by the way his tone isn't shape and the worry in his voice is deflating." I know, I'm sorry. But I have it on me now. You don't have to worry anymore." Can this conversation be over already I mentally add. I hear him sigh, "I'm going to be home quite late tonight. Are you ok being home alone?" Oh, this is perfect. " Actually Jeb, I was wondering if I could stay over Sam's place for the night. She invited me over and said that tomorrow we can go to that new shopping center that just opened up." I hold my breath waiting for his response.

" I would feel a lot better if you are with a friend then by yourself at home. That's fine with me just remember to check in with me. Okay?" YES! He fell for it! All thanks to my great ability to lie. " Don't worry Jeb I will. Thanks I'll see you tomorrow sometime around late afternoon." Jeb again reminds me that he doesn't care if he is bothered at work and that I can call him whenever. I simply go along with it, already over the conversation. Soon we hang up. James has been sitting on the couch staring at me trying to comprehend all that is going on.

"Sorry, I just remembered Jeb was someone I have to pretend I like and to let him know I'm alive. I told him I was staying over Sam's house and that tomorrow we're going shopping so he shouldn't wait up." I'm very happy with myself because now I don't have to worry about Jeb and him being in my business. I mean it's not like he's going to be around anyway. He's going to be at work. Wait a minute. Work, he works at the school. Oh god, he's going to be at the school when I go to break out the kids! This is just awesome.

"Uh, wait. James I just figured out Jeb will be at the school when we go to rescue the kids." He looks like he already knew that. "He's just another obstacle we have to overcome, I suppose. " My happiness from before has diminished into nothing and I feel more stress building in my head. "I guess you're right. I just wish we could have it a little easier. Where the scientist and guards went on vacation, we could just stroll right in, get the kids and disappear before they get back. " If only life was that easy. "We just have to be extra careful. We will make it through. I know it." James looks very confident. I can't help but start to feel some hope flood within me. James just always brings the good to a bad situation.

"Before we head out, I need to grab some stuff at home. You want to come? " I ask James. He says 'Why not?' Before we go he grabs some food along with water and stuffs it in a backpack, for the kids. We take flight, in the direction where my house is.

20 minutes later, we reach my house. I'm not a happy camper though. I wanted to fly like I did before but when I tried nothing happened. James was no help with being there. He just laughed and when I yelled at him to stop he would chuckle lightly under his breath, which, was worse.

" I don't understand why it didn't work!" I yell in frustration to James. James is next to me as I open the front door to my house. We walk in and I walk up the stairs, still venting on how upset I am that my new talent has simply left. "Maybe it's because you're over thinking it." I take that into consideration, hoping that's the case. " You're probably right. Next time I'll just go with the wind." We're in my room now, and James is looking around, taking it all in. It's weird to have him in my room. I try to ignore him as I look for dark clothes I should wear when we break into the school. James is already wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans. He's all-good to go. I'm not. But with all the black I have it won't be a problem to find an outfit.

"Nice room. It's a lot more happy than I thought I would be." He's smirking at me. I give him the evil eye and throw my pillow at him. He catches it with ease and places it back on my bed. "It is. I like it. Somehow it suits you." I never thought of my room as a place I would like but when I think of it if I could be anywhere it would be in here. There is nothing special about it; it's an ordinary room. But it's my room. The light blue walls with the matching comforter and the white curtains are something any teenager would have in their room. It's the items in here that tell you who I really am. James walks over to my desk where I have a pile of books. He picks up the one on top. " The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald. I never thought you would read a book like this." That seems to amaze him. " Gee, thanks. If it's any of your business I like to read books. Is that a crime?" I do love to read, it takes me away from the world. " Definitely not. Reading is a passion of mine." James replies.

I finally picked out an outfit, all I have to do is change and then we can leave. Now how do I tell James to get out nicely? " James get out. I need to change." I guess that would suffice. He walks out and I quickly change. I'm wearing black skinny jeans with a tight black, long sleeve shirt. I put black high top converse on and pull my hair back in a ponytail. I'm ready so I head downstairs where James is waiting. "I like that outfit. You should wear black more often. It suits you." James tells me. I can't tell whether if he's lying or not. "Let's go."

We run out to the backyard neither of us faltering when we sour high into the sky. This is when I realize James and I have never flown together. I look over at him, taking in his beautiful dark brown wings that remind me of chocolate. He catches me staring and asks, "What is it?" I don't answer for a moment. "Your wings are beautiful." They really are. I bet they look brilliant in the sun. With each stroke of his wings, the sun would reflect off every feather and shine magnificently. "Thank you." Oops I just made it awkward. Why can I never keep my mouth shut when I'm around James? It's getting quite annoying.

We fly in silence the rest of the way. Not because of what I said, but because we're both too nervous to speak, until James says, "We're here. Let's land." We both fly down to the ground and land in one fluid motion. "Death valley is just two miles from here. If we camp out here, we can still see what's happening." He's right I can see the school from where we stand. It's a big building that seems to have more width then height. There is a big fence the surrounds it, that has spikes coils on top of it. "So what do we do now? It's only 10:00" I tell him. We're not planning on going in until 3:00. " Now, we watch and wait."


	7. Chapter 7

It's currently 2:45 am and I'm getting restless with every tick of James' watch. We set to do the raid at 3:00 am and I don't think I can hold out any longer. For 5 hours and 45 minutes James and I have sat here taking shifts on being the lookout, nibbling on some of the food but only a little so the others will have something to fill their stomachs with.

While I was on lookout, James would be working on his plan to hack into their computer system. He keeps typing away on his computer. I don't even try to comprehend what he doing. James also teaches me a tune to whistle if we are apart to let each other know we're safe. He's also been teaching me some self- defense moves that hopefully won't be needed because than that means the psycho scientist has caught us.

I so badly want to get up and stretch but even if we're two miles away from the school, I feel that the simple gesture of standing up will give us away. I twist uncomfortably in my sitting position and shift my legs out from under me so they're stretched in front me. I slowly point and flex my feet trying to stretch my legs.

I glance towards James who is staring intently at the papers in front of him I crawl over to him, " how's it going James?" He looks like he knows what he wants to do but doesn't know if it's a good idea. " I got it all set up. We just have to hope luck is on our side. The trouble is getting in. When we're in we should run into no problems. Right when I hack into their main computer system, that's all they'll care about. No one would think anyone had the guts to break in."

He gathers all the papers together and swiftly stuffs them in his backpack. He stands up and hefts the bag onto his back. " We should get going we'll have to walk the rest of the way. There is better cover down here than in the sky. I nod in agreement and gather my belongings together. We start to walk.

As we trudge along through the rough terrain in Death Valley I feel my nerves growing into anxiety. We finally are going to give these kids freedom. They have been stuck under the watchful eye of the scientist at the school. Never once seeing the outside world. I was lucky enough to have escape from their evil clutches.

It takes us quite awhile to get within close quarters of the school but finally I can see it very clearly. James pulls me behind a rock and points to where we will break and enter from. " That our destination." He whispers softly in my ear. " We need to get in through there without any eyes on us." He carefully pulls his computer out of his bag and starts typing words that I've never heard of.

Finally I hear him murmur " Please let this work" and he hit's the enter button. We sit there in silence waiting to hear any sort of commotion going on in the school. After what it seems like an eternity we hear an alarm system go off. I let out a breath I must have been holding because now it's seems I can't get enough air. I breathlessly say, "Did it work, James? Can we go?" James is smiling ear to ear and he nods his head eagerly as he quickly but smoothly places his computer back in his bag. "Let's go!" He runs forward to the window behind the bush and I follow behind him practically glued to his back.

We reach the window with ease and in the back of my mind I feel that this shouldn't be this easy. I nudge that thought in the back of my head and try to listen to the words that are coming out of James' mouth. " Now all we have to do is get inside and go to where they're being held. James takes out a rag from his backpack and wraps it around his hand. When I realize what he's going to do I could even protest because James has already punched the glass and the ear splitting noise is earth shattering. I look behind me trying to find any detection of the enemy hearing the noise that could get us caught.

James doesn't seem to think that what he did was bad. I stare at him in astonishment. He cleaning glass from the edges that didn't fall when he crashed his fist through, when he finally registers me next to him. " What?" he asks looking confused at my reaction. " They could have heard you! We could have been caught!" I whisper harshly at him. " No one would hear it with that siren going off. I set it off for a reason." He plans this, something in my mind tells me. I shake my head in disbelief. He is a ninja.

He places himself on the ledge of the window and drops down without a noise. He instructs me to drop both his and my backpacks down before I jump. When I did that I mimic what James did and drop down. The fall was longer than expected. Thank you to my incredible sense of reflexes or I might have twisted something.

We walk towards the door and peek through the window. We see people scattering around trying to fix the problem that we started. The loud speaker crackles to life and a voice start to speak. "Everyone please report to the meeting room for a report on the situation at hand. Thank you." Soon the hallway is dead quiet as everyone goes to the summoned destination.

James cracks the door so he could get a clear view of the whole hallway. No one was there except us. James Steps out, " I already cut off the security cameras." I shake my head. Of course he has. We slide out from the room and hastily make our way across to a stairwell. James does another scan and check and we rush down the stairs to the basement where the kids are being held.

We've arrived. I can't believe we are here. The kids are behind this door. Why was getting here so easy? I don't have enough time to register my thoughts because James has already stepped inside the room. I hurry in and close the door behind me.

I see them. All the kids that James told me about and I can't breath. We found them. After the shock of seeing them I notice that they are cramped in cages for animals. I see James unlatching the cages. I do the same. I see the faces of all and remember all the good things James told me about them. It's breaking my heart to see them in such a bad situation.

One of the kids grabs hold of my wrist when I went to unlatch the cage. I stare at him. He has black hair that hangs in his face but if he shook his head it would move out of his eyes. He looks about my age. He whispers thank you. I nod and unlatch the cage. He quickly steps out and walks to James not saying another word.

The kids in the cages don't understand what's happening, but when they see James they get the big picture. I'm just the equation they don't know how to solve. When they all are free, James tells them that they need to follow us. They don't ask questions; just do as they're told. We head back the way we came and when we are almost at the top of the staircase the loud speaker starts blaring. " Everyone please report to their previous destinations and resume your work. Thank you."

We all start to skip steps and when we reach the hallway we sprint to the door and all slip in just as all the workers and scientist return to their work places. We quickly scramble to the window and we all are through so fast it all seems to go in a blur. When we're all out we run. We know that if we hesitate they will find us. I hear a siren start to go off and I know they have found five empty cages sitting in their basements.

Out of nowhere cars are surrounding us and people are pouring out of them. I feel panic rushing into my veins. I look at James and see him pointing upward to the sky. The kids take flight; even in there weaken state. It made me feel proud. When I'm about to take flight I see Jeb in the corner of my eye.

I'm frozen. He is staring at me with disbelief. I can hear James calling my name, but I can't move. Jeb now knows I know the big secret he has been keeping from me since I woke up in the hospital. That means he knows I know he's my dad, not my uncle. I can't breath but somehow I start to run and reach the sky.

As I'm racing off towards our destination I here Jeb call out, "Max! What are you doing here? Come back! Everything is ok and all I want to do is talk. This is a safe place! Trust me!" I pretend I can't hear him, but I did. If this place is so safe then why did they lock seven innocent kids (including James and I) into small cages, while they did test and experiments on us without our consult? I answer Jeb even though he won't hear me, " Why would you do this to me? To us?"

His last words are like a knife into my chest. Trust him? After all I've been through? All of us have escaped but somehow I feel trapped under all the lies that are in my life. If anymore come along, the weight of them will be too much to bear and I will be flying no longer. Instead I will sink and suffocate.


	8. Chapter 8

We flew as fast as we could from the school and headed to my house to grab some clothes and other things I might need. I'm never going back to this house. After all was collected we went to James' place. Finally we could rest. None of us talked to each other as we were flying. I guess no one really knew what should be said. I tried to find a good conversation topic, but I think right now everyone just wanted to be alone with their thoughts.

When we reached James' house we all shuffled into it, locking the door behind us. Without word James motioned everyone to follow him into the living room. He took a seat on the couch and I went and sat next to him. The kids were calculating if they should sit or not and finally I suppose their tiredness got the better of them. They all sat on the floor in front of James and me. The one who said thank you to me got comfortable on the couch, right next to me.

James was the first to speak," Well, I guess you guys weren't expecting that to happen." Some small smiles fell on the kid's faces. " I told you guys I'd come back for you. It just took me a little longer than I thought it would. I also had some help." He points to me and five pairs of eyes fall on me. I just gave them a soft smile not really knowing what else to do.

" Really guys, I don't know how I would have gone through with this if it wasn't for Max." James said laughing a little. The boy next to me, who must be Fang, is looking at me very intently. It's kind of uncomfortable. " You're Max? The directors assistances daughter?" I look towards him and shrug my shoulders. " I could be. I don't really know what my dad or mom does there, but they do work there." He is still staring at me and it's like he is trying to see what I'm thinking. I shift around in my seat. "They said you died."

I gape at him. I mean this shouldn't come as a surprise to me after all I've been through in such a short time. It's just that the more I here about my parents the less I want to do with them. I close my eyes and speak to Fang, "Well, they lied. I wasn't good enough for them so they tried to change me. I didn't like that so I ran away from the school when I was ten. I've been living with my uncle who really turned out to be my dad. He has been keeping tabs on me sine I left so he and his little psycho scientist friends can see if I'm reacting well to having a pair of wing attached to my back. I though my mom died of pancreatic cancer, but she didn't she made that up and left to have a better life at the school. My life is messed up and if it wasn't for them I would be a normal teenager."

I stop my long speech and take a deep breath and open my eyes to see now even James is staring at me. I just made this situation a lot more awkward. Oh, well I needed to vent and now I actually feel a little better. I look at fang who has a smirk on his lips. This makes me agitated. " What is so funny?" He looks at me and shakes his head, " Nothing, but if you think you're the only one with sob stories you're wrong. I never even met my parents. Right when I was born they sent me to the school. They just gave me up." He closes his mouth and looks confused like he didn't mean to say all of that. I sigh, " Yeah I guess you're right. We all have been through hell and back. We just need to work together to survive." He nods his head, but says nothing.

"Max, you're my hero." A voice says in a high-pitched tone. I looked down and see the smallest kid here smiling up at me. " I thought you escaping was amazing. It gave me hope." The little girl who I remember James telling me was named Angel is the cutest thing in the world and I know that She'll have a special place in my heart. " Max, you already have a place in my heart." She still is smiling. Whoa, what just happened? How did she know what I was thinking? I'm kind of freaked out. " Oh, I can read mind." She laughs and stands up and hugs me. " Isn't that awesome?"

Read mind? That's so cool! All I can do is fly really fast. Now I don't feel so cool. " You can fly fast? How fast?" The little girl is now sitting between Fang and me. " Oh, just like 220- 230. Something within that range." The other girl, Nudge, is now beside me. " Oh my god! That's so fast! I wish I could go that fast. I mean it's amazing I can even fly, but you, you can go really fast! What's the point of having wings if you can't go fast?"

Nudge is still talking but I turn to James to see he's smiling at all the kids. I'm glad to see him happy. " What color are your wings? The really tall kid who is probably Iggy asks me. " Um, like a light chocolate color." I'm not really good at describing things and it's weird to talk about my wings so much with others. " Can we see them?" asks the brother to Angel, The gasman AKA Gassy. " Ok, I guess."

This is uncomfortable. I stand awkwardly and take my Jacket off. I exhale and let them loose. It feels good to let them unravel. I hear a few intakes of breath. Even here someone murmur the word beautiful but I don't know who said it, my eyes are closed. " Max, wow they're amazing. I've never seen such a beautiful color." Angel says to me and it makes me proud to have wings, which is a first for me. I hear behind me Gassy describing my wings to Iggy.

I tuck my wings and press them to my body and throw my jacket back on. It's like they're not even there. "Well, I think it's time we all go to bed. Tomorrow we can make a plan up on what we're going to do. For now everyone should rest. This couch can be made into a bed so all the kids can sleep here." He starts to throw off all the cushions from the couch to the floor. He didn't mention where I would be sleeping.

I help James set up the bed in the living room and all the small kids climb in. " Hey, Max. How did you meet James?" Nudge asks me while she gets comfortable. " He registered at my school and I was chosen to show him to all his classes." Nudge smiles, " That such a coincidence don't you think? Just meeting him like that?" She starts to play with Angel's hair.

This is when it hit's me. James with all his computer skills and technical devices, he probably set his schedule to match mine and me escorting him around. Not probably he did set it up. I shake my head, and say goodnight to all the kids. I head to James's room where Iggy and Fang are also. I walk up to James' bed and sit down. " So if this is where I'm sleeping where will you be sleeping?" I raise my eyebrow and smirk at him.

He laughs and replies, " I'll be sleeping on this blow up mattress. He starts to pump air in it. " I was joking you know." I hope he didn't take me seriously. It's his house anyway. "No you deserve to sleep in the bed. I asked everyone else and said it totally fine." I feel guilty to take such a luxurious bed away from people who been sleeping in cages for their whole life but somehow I think that Fang and maybe Iggy would take it as an insult if I declined it. " Okay I guess."

When James is done filling up the air mattress he goes to search his closet for the second one. Fang and Iggy went to say goodnight to the others so it's just James and me. I hear James mumbling to himself so I ask, " Is everything ok, James?" I here him shuffle around more objects in the closet and finally he reappears. " I though I had a second mattress but I only have one. Well I guess I can sleep on the recliner.

The recliner? Ok, no I don't think so. " Don't be stupid, James. Just sleep in this bed. It's big enough for the both of us." I mean come on we're just sleeping. No harm is done. " Are you sure? I'm totally fine with sleeping on the recliner." He starts to gather up blankets. " Yeah, well, I'm not. James please It's not a big deal at all. I mean we don't even know if we're staying here after tonight. Might as well in enjoy the bed while it last."

He looks away from me and says, " You're fine with this?" I smile and feel my face warming. I turn away too, making myself busy with the pillow on the bed. " Yeah, it's no big deal." My thoughts are saying it's a very big deal, but I shake that away. I go to the bathroom and change into sweatpants and take off my sweatshirt, leaving my t-shirt on. I brush my teeth; clean my face and start to head back to the room.

Iggy is on the air mattress and fang is leaning against the wall talking to James. They don't see me but I can see them. " Where're you sleeping?" He looks bored. James strips off his sweatshirt. " In my bed." He replies. Fang shrugs off the wall and steps towards James," Where is Max sleeping?" That's the first time Fang has said my name. It's sound so familiar, but wrong in a way. James looks at Iggy instead of Fang," In the bed too. She insisted."

Fang was about to says something but I think it's time to make myself known before some conflict breaks out over for whatever reason everyone seems so tense. When they spot me they halt on their conversation. I yawn to make it seem like I'm tired, even though I probably won't get any sleep at all. " Night, you guys. I need some sleep. I quickly scramble in bed and turn off my night side lap. I here covers move where iggy was laying early, so I'm guessing Fang is now in bed.

I notice that James hasn't come to bed. It's probably because he thinks I would rather have this bed to myself, but really I could care less. I even out my breathing, making it slower hoping that if he thinks I'm sleeping, it's ok for him too. Soon enough I feel him climbing into the bed. I don't move though, I feel that would make him jump out and make an excuse for him to be anywhere but here.

I feel him slide under the sheet and soon it's silent. It's nice to lay here beside him. I can feel his warmth radiating around me. Sleep is starting to take over. James always makes me feel safe, but something keeps popping up in my mind. Fang looking stress when he was talking to James earlier. Why, though? Before my mind could wrap around those thought sleep pulled me under and I felt myself turn over and lean into James.


	9. Chapter 9

I open my eyes and see that I'm literately spooning with James. I quickly unscramble myself from him. Hopefully my movement doesn't wake him up. I get out of bed to see that Fang isn't on the air mattress with Iggy. I walk into the living room where all the kids are sleeping. They all look so cute.

I look out to see if Fang is on the deck and sure enough there he is. Boys like to go and think out here. Next time I'll know for sure where they are when they run off to think. I walk over to him, " Hey, did you have a good sleep?" He keeps staring forward but nods his head. I'm guessing he not much of a talker.

I'm about to walk away and leave him here but he stops me in my tracks. " You don't remember me, do you?" He's still looking at the distance. I study him, taking in his black jeans and t-shirt that hugs him in all the right places. His black hair is tousled and hangs loosely.

This is when a bunch of foggy images come swarming into my head, making it all I could see. I see a younger version of me playing in a courtyard with another. A boy my age and we're discussing who can fly faster both of us thinking it their self. Another memory takes over and I'm with the same boy. We're scrunched in cages, watching scientist take down notes as they test one of their subjects. I feel the boy take my hand in his and he give a reassuring squeeze. It's his sign to tell me all will be okay. Somewhere inside me I believed him.

I'm hit with yet another story and of course the boy is by my side but this time we're older. I looked to be about ten. I'm coming back from running test with the scientist. They lead me to the courtyard that I saw in the earlier vision. There waiting is the boy. He comes towards me, " Are you alright? What did they do?" He grabs my shoulders so I would turn my attention towards him. I couldn't focus. I just kept staring at the sky. I finally spoke to him. " I'm sorry, Fang. I can't be here anymore." I was shaking.

I needed to get out of there. When I saw the scientist head back inside and the one that are outside are doing everything but watching us, I knew it was my chance. I grab fang and hug him close. "You will always be my best friend. I'm sorry. I'll come back. I swear." Before he can even react I take off and spring into the air. It was tough, since I just got out of testing, but I made it into the sky.

I run into some trouble when I get hit with the tranquilizer. Somehow I keep going on foot. When I hear them following I run and get into the air again. When I was up there I wanted to go back, but I couldn't remember for what? I just kept going, never looking back.

I break out of my trip down memory lane and turn to look at Fang who is watching me carefully. " I do remember you. We we're friends." Why did I forget? That doesn't make sense. I mean, yeah I got into the car accident, but that was after I escaped. I forgot about Fang right when I escaped.

No, that's not true. I remember feeling sad when I flew away. I remember wanting to turn back to get him. Of, course. It was the dart they shot at me. I thought it was a tranquilizer for them to capture me, but I guess they saw that as a loss cause and went to plan b, which, was to erase my memory of ever being at the school.

I knew Fang. I can't believe that we we're once friends. Not just friends but best friends. I forgot about him and now I feel like crap. " Fang, I'm sorry I never came back for you." We hold each other's gaze, neither one looking away.

I can't believe I forgot the most important person in my life. All the good times we shared even if they were at the school, I wish I never forgotten them. I want to hug Fang but that might be a little to close for comfort so I just whisper, " I wish I didn't leave you behind." This gets a reaction out of him. He comes towards me and grabs my shoulders, making me face him head on. " Don't be. I'm glad you escaped but I wish you had let me say goodbye to you. Maybe even join you. I know that when you have your mind set on something, it's hard to change your mind."

He pauses and looks a little tortured. It hurts me to see him in pain. I want to take the hurt away. It's all because of me. " I wish I could have changed your mind." He let's go of my shoulders and starts to leave. The thing is though; I don't want him to go. " Fang! Wait!" He stops walking, but doesn't turn to face me. I say the first thing that comes to my mind. " You want to go flying?"

He finally turns around and gives me a smile that I would never expect to see on him. It suits him and he should do it way more I think to myself. He walks up to me, so close that I can feel his breath against my skins. It sends shivers down my spine. All of a sudden he runs off. I blink a couple of times, upset I stalled and I follow his lead.

We are both souring high above the clouds. I breathe in letting the clean air feel my lungs. Days like this are the best for flying. Days where the clouds look like you could lay on them. I look over at Fang. His wings are spectacular. They are as dark as the night sky. When the sun hit's the feathers in a certain way you can see light dance and shimmer as if someone lightly dusted sparkles on them. I was mesmerized.

We come upon a nice area to rest and we glide down towards it. It's a nice meadow that has trees to cover it so James and me don't feel like we need to tuck in our wings to conceal them. I lay on my back, but Fang just stands, arms crossed over his chest. " Are you always this talkative?" I ask him with a smile on my lips. He just stares down at me and I laugh. " Why don't you sit at least? What do you think you're going to get attacked by a wild animal?" I laughed again, but then understood why he is always on edge. He thinks that at any moment the guards from the school will attack and drag him back to that awful place.

" Come sit, please?" I pat the grass next to me. He stares at me and then does as I asked. We lay in silence, taking in the trees swaying in the wind and beyond that, the sky a perfect blue. " Fang, when were the other kids brought to the school?" I've been wondering if they were all brought when they were infants. " Iggy was with us when you were there and so was James. We all were dropped off at the school when we were infants, the same with the younger kids. We all we're picked before we were even born. I mean you have to mix the bird DNA in with our DNA before we're conceived for it to work." He was right. I think it would be impossible to do it after someone was born.

It's weird to think I forgot about Fang. At least I remember him now. It's almost afternoon and everyone is probably wondering where we are. I sit up and look at Fang. " We should probably get going." I stand up and brush off a couple of stray pieces of grass. Fang gets up too and we start to run when we hear voices. Fang grabs my wrist and tugs me into a bundle of bushes.

We watch from our hideout as a couple of man in suits walk to where Fang and I just were laying. They survey the area and lying there is a feather. One of my feathers. Of course the feather had to drop off. If only I tucked my wings in, then they would have no evidence on us being here. Wait, how would they know we were here?

Oh, god. What if something happened at the house? I want to tell Fang my thoughts, but the people are still searching around for more evidence. After 15 minutes. They head back the way they came. Fang and I stay in the bushes for at least another 10 minutes just to be safe.

Fang slowly makes his way from the bush and singles me to stay where I am. He looks around and turns back to me, " It's all clear you can come out." I crawl my way out and stand next to him. " Fang, what if they found the others? We need to get back." I'm so worried they're hurt. Fang's response to me is him running and flying into the sky. I quickly follow suit.

I really hope everyone is safe. My mind is running with thoughts on them all being captured. I really hope that not true. They don't deserve to be thrown back into cages. After 25 minutes we arrive to the house. I quickly race to the door, but Fang catches my arm and shakes his head. Oh, they might be here.

He slowly and quietly opens the door, only to stick his head in. When he sees it's safe he steps inside, me right with him. Everything is fine. Nothing is out of place. Except there are no kids with wings and the back door that leads to the patio is left wide open and the window on the door is just shattered glass. Seeing an empty room is worse than seeing the kids and James fighting to get away from the guards sent from the school. This isn't good.


	10. Chapter 10

Fang is the first to check for any one of the kids by searching thoroughly through all the rooms. WE he returns I'm researching the area where I remember seeing the small kids sleep soundlessly together. I throw a pillow down in frustration.

" Well there definitely was a struggle, which means they didn't go down without a fight." Fang points out. I ignore him while I try to find any sort of clue that could lead us to them. "There has to be something." I murmur under my breath. I keep my head down as I walk to James room hoping that I would spot something. James asks what I'm doing, probably wondering why I'm hunched over looking at the ground.

I don't let him distract me though, because if I do lose my concentration I will think about what trouble they could be in and that's something I don't need to deal with at this point in my life. As I enter James's room I shuffle through his bed, rifle though papers and even go skim through someone of James's favorite books to see if he knew what was going to happen and I would be the only one to know their was a note here.

I don't know why I want to be the ones to find them, but I feel like it's my fault that we weren't here to help fight the bad guys. I also don't know why I feel like I know James better than anyone else. As I push that subject matter into my pile of not to think about thoughts I sigh and lay out on the carpeted floor.

I close my eyes trying to remember the days where life made some sense and mad scientist and freaks with wings didn't exist. I run my hand along the soft, plush carpet and my hand hit's the wall. I open my eyes and angle my head towards the wall and see something peaking out from under air mattress. I flip over and crawl towards it and gather the paper into my hands, I quickly read its contents and let out a little scream.

This makes Fang rush in. " What wrong?" He asks looking more worried than I though he ever could look. I strand up and shove the paper into his hands. He reads it out loud. " Max, We had to run because we saw the guards from the school coming towards this place. We're fine. We're at the place where you got the biggest shock of your life (or biggest shocks)." Fang finishes and raises an eyebrow. " Well, do you know where they are?" I nodded my head eagerly. " Come on we have to hurry." I grab his arm and pull him unto the deck and fly up in to the sky.

20 minutes later we arrive at my school. Not the school we're psycho scientist hang out discussing experience to mutilate kids, but my high school where I was a nobody. The Shocking times James was talking about in the letter was when he scared me half to death when I was drinking water in my corner and when he first told me about my uncle being my dad.

I quickly ran into the quad thinking that is one of the places he would be. When we got there and he was nowhere in sight we ran to the field out back. As we made it outside the field was absent of life. I felt anxiety and fear of being wrong rush though me, but it disappeared just as fast it came when I see five bodies emerge from the surrounding wood area around the field. I ran to meet them halfway and hugged each one of them not caring if I looked an idiot. They are the only family I have.

When I reach James I whisper, "Are you okay? What happened?" I pull away feeling the need to stay in his arms, but that would be rather awkward with all the eyes staring so I resist the urge. " Well, we went on a walk to see where you to went when we saw them searching the woods and talking about what they would do to us when they got us so we quickly grabbed the things we needed and bolted."

I sighed glad in a way that they looked for because then they would have never known what was coming. " It's good because when we got back the place was totally trashed. I don't what I would of done if you guys were hurt or worse brought back to the school." Angle comes up and takes hold of my hand. " I'm glad your ok to Max."

Nudge trots up too," Yeah, Max like we didn't know what happened to you or Fang. Hi Fang!" She waves at Fang who doesn't even react and continues. " When we woke up we just thought it was weird for you both to be gone and James though it would be a good idea to get fresh air and Gazzy though maybe we would run into you too. When we saw those creep we ran so fast that I thought my wings would lift me off the ground!"

Gazzy interrupts," Actually, I was the one who saw them in the first place." He held his chin up and stood up tall trying to look intimidating, which made him look even cuter. I laugh so glad that they all are as happy as ever. I look at James who is looking at me. I smile at him and then turn to Fang her is looking at James. I glance back and forth between them trying to decipher what their faces are trying to say, that their mouth isn't.

Iggy interrupts the argument that broke up between nudge and Gazzy about who really saw the scientist first, as well as my thoughts, " Well, as great as this reunion is don't you think we should find some sort of shelter know that we can't return to the house?" He has a point, but where can we go? There is no place that will provide us with the protection we need.

Then it hits me, the perfect place to stay or at least the closest thing to perfect in this type of situation. I quickly hush the arguments between them all, " I know the perfect place. Follow me?" They all nod their heads in agreement and as I soar up I know they are right behind me.

We arrive to a forest that is 30 minutes of a walk from my house. This worries James, but I assure him there is nothing to worry about since Jeb no nothing about this place. It was my safe haven when I was young. We head deep into the forest and then come across a field filled with massive trees. We have reached our destination. I drop the bag James gave me when we landed and stretched. Everyone did the same.

James clears his throat and said," So, where will we bee staying exactly?" The gasman yawns and says, " Yeah, I really need some shut eye." I smirk and point up. They all stare up and their mouths drop. Supported by the large trees is a tree house that is definitely not for kids without wings.


	11. Chapter 11

We settle into the tree everyone's shock of first seeing the tree house some what calmed down. I was sitting on the roof hoping to get some fresh air before going to bed for the night. The tree house may be big but it gets pretty tight in the one room where we'll all be sleeping.

I lay back and look up the star filled sky. I haven't felt this at peace in such a long time. I lay there in silence for a while when I hear someone climbing up the side to the roof. I turn my head to see angel coming up the ladder. I smile because she always makes me feel calmer and happier. I sit up and spread my arms out. She takes the invitation and comes into my arms and sits on my lap.

I hold her and think about how much this fragile little girl has gone through in her life. "I'm not as weak as I look, Max." Angel says to me but not offended by my words. I sigh this girl has handle this situation a lot better than I have. Angel shifts in my lap and throws her arms around my neck. "Max, you're the strongest person I know." She grins at me and takes hold of my hand. " Let's go to bed. We'll worry about our problems tomorrow."

She gets off my lap but doesn't let go of my hand. That little gesture made my heart squeeze. I never met such a sweet little girl. We head inside and see that The Gasman is passed out and snoring, Iggy is asleep next to nudge who is nuzzled deep into the spare blankets I kept here since I was a kid. James and Fang are both awake but in their own world. I lay Angel down next to The Gasman and tuck her under the covers. She's out like a light.

Now, it's just Fang, James and I. I look around to find something productive to do but there's nothing. We all sit there doing nothing and saying nothing. I try to find something to break the ice but it's all empty thoughts. I head over to my backpack and take out a notebook and start drawing little doodles. I draw for a short time but then I'm bored again. I look up from my failure of a drawing and see that both James and Fang are staring at me. They look down when I catch them.

I sigh crumple up the paper and shove it to the bottom of my backpack. I look over at James to see him reading a book. I wander over to him. " What's that?" I ask him. He flips the book towards me and there's a blank cover. It looks slightly familiar. " Don't know found it." Then I remember why it looks familiar. I let out a squeal that I know I regret making later and grab the book from James.

I hug it to my chest. " Did you read it?" He look confused but shakes his head no. I let a rush of breath out. Thank god. Fang is now interested in why I made such a big deal over this book. I ignore both of their stared that are now burning into my back. I know I have to explain to them what it is.

" Ok, so when I was little, I uh used to come here to write. You know about how much my life sucked and why I wish I wasn't this way. This book…"I hold it up so they can see it, " Is where all my stories are held. I thought I lost it like a year ago. I don't even remember half of the things I wrote." The half I do remember is pretty embarrassing.

I turn to them. "You better not be making fun of me. I was a messed up kid ok?" I cross my arms over my chest. James is smiling at me while Fang is just staring at me intently. " OK, max. I think it's cool that you have that. I bet everyone has their own little journal." James says. I roll my eyes at him and lay next to Angel. I hold the book over my head and stare at it until I feel James come next to me.

"You know the best way to forget the past is to forgive." I look up at him. " You sound like a hallmark card." He smirks and goes back to where he was and I know he's right. No matter how corny he sounds. I get up and grab my backpack and throw the book in. " I'll deal with it tomorrow." I decided to take Angels advice and worry about my problems tomorrow.

I take my place next to Angel and start to drift to sleep I felt a body lay next to me, but I'm not really sure who it is. My eyes lids are too heavy to lift up. My hand lies out away from my body. I feel someone hand next to mine and for some reason I take it into my hand. It feels good to feel the warmth and roughness of their hand in mine. It squeezes mine and I sleep a dreamless sleep.

I wake up to the room, which is now bathed by the rays of the sun. I turn to see that my hand is still intertwined with someone else's. I look up to see that it's Fang. For some odd reason my heart does a little flip. I carefully pull away and get up. Everyone is still sleeping. James is sleeping on the other side of nudge.

I head down the tree house and land on the dirt floor. I so badly want to go home and take a shower. Jeb won't be home, I know that for a fact and I know that this could be dangerous, but my mind doesn't have control right now. I walk for a while and then I see my house emerge into view. I take inventory and see that Jeb's car is not parked in the driveway.

This is my time to go. I sprint to the back door knowing there's a key under the fake rock. I grab it and open the door. I don't look around at the house I use to call home, but rush upstairs to the room that has always been my safe haven. I strip off my clothes and jump into the shower. The water feels amazing and I would sulk in it forever if I had the time, but I don't so I scrub and rinse and get out before the mirrors can start to fog over.

I grab some clothes that will hide my wings well, and more food. I look around my room for something to give everyone. We all need something to keep us going. When I find everything I need I'm about to exit my room when I hear the front door open. I swear I stopped breathing. I don't move, but when I hear footsteps traveling up the steps I run around in a circle, bag in hand trying to find a good hiding place. I pick my closet knowing that's the last place he would ever look.

Just as the closet door closes the bedroom door opens. I crouch down and see Jeb looking the same as always. When I see him my chest starts to fill up with something but I'm not sure what. Hatred, Regret, Wonder? He step in and sits on the bed and just sit there. He doesn't do anything else. He then takes a picture of me that he must have put in my room because I've never seen it before. It's a picture of me as a baby being held by him.

I don't know what to feel and I want to look away, but my eyes won't even blink. They're afraid that if they do they'll miss something important. He just stares and sits and when my legs start to protest the crouch I'm in he finally places the picture back on the table and leaves the room.

What was that all about? Does he care about me? Why is he acting like he cares when it's his fault for all the things that have gone bad in my life. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes and I sit there until I hear the front door slam and his care zoom away.

I carefully unfold myself from my position and grab my bag and rush downstairs to the backdoor. I slip the key under the rock and run. I don't know why I'm running. Running is something I always do yet I hate it. But I don't stop. I just run hoping my lungs will slowly run out of breath.

I past the tree house and I know I should get back so I start to run again. I'm still not winded. Finally when I reach the tree house I'm slightly tired. I see Fang along with James waiting for me. I put on my happy face and trot towards them. " Hey, guys sorry I was gone so long. I just went back to my house…" Fang stepped forward and was so close to me I could feel the warmth radiating form his body. " You what?" why would you be so reckless?"

I like his anger. It makes me feel like I need to fight for control. " Relax, Jeb wasn't home and I got things that are important. Come on I'll show you." I let my wings loose and fly up to the tree house where everyone else awaits. They're right behind me. Nudge is the first to greet me. " Max! Yay you're back! You really like to disappear don't you?" I give her a weak excuse of a smile. Everyone else seems to think it was funny though.

I let it pass and say, "Well, if you don't want you're presents then please go on and keep making fun of me." Every face lights up in a different way. I settle down and put my bag in front of me. " First Gassy." He jumps up and down and sits in front of me. I shuffle through my bag and find what I was looking for. " It's a DS. You can play games on it. I have a bunch of fighting and blowing up games." I say with a laugh. "Wow thanks so much Max!" He starts playing with. Good thing I brought the charger.

Now it's angel's turn. I knew exactly what to give her. Angel waits patiently as I search threw my bag. When I find it I know she already knows what it is since she said, "Thank you Max! I'll call her Celeste!" I pull her from my bag and hand the bear over the Angel. She hugs it close to her chest.

"Iggy's turn" He's present sit's right on top of the pile so I don't stall when I hand it to him. It's my old iPod that I rarely use. It has every type of music on it. Even though iggy can't see he knows what it is and plugs the headphones and starts to listen. " Thank you, Max." I smile at him and take his hand. "You're welcome."

I'm about to give nudge her present when I hear something coming from below the tree house. Fang silence us all and we stay we're we are no one daring to move. Then there's a million gunshots fired. I scream, not meaning to and quickly gather the things we need to survive.

Fang and James are gathering everyone else and Angle, Nudge and Gassy are already up in the air. James Grabs the bag from my hand and slings it over his back. I think he yelled let's go but I can't be sure. I'm about to take flight when something grabs my foot. I look down to see one of the school's guards hanging on my foot gun raised at me. I don't hesitate when I kick him and run out of the tree house.

Everyone's out and flying, but the bullets are still flying. I know it was stupid but I had to see if Jeb was among these captures. Sure enough I see him standing near the edge of the woods looking afraid. Looking back wasn't worth seeing him because I became too caught up with my emotions, which made me blind and miss the bullet that is coming towards me. It hit my shoulder and the last thing I saw was the worry in Jeb's eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm falling. I'm falling into a black abyss where nothing is below to catch me. I see nothing. I feel nothing except the emptiness around me that threatens to swallow my existence. A voice. Words are trying to reach me, but my ears aren't registering their meaning. I struggle to regain myself, to reach beyond the darkness that surrounds me.

I feel numb. Slowly, but surely my mind is registering the world around me. My eyes flutter open. I'm in a room where nothing is familiar. The walls are stark white and no window is in sight. Panic floods my body. My breath is coming up short. I try to sit up, but my body is strapped down to the bed. A scream hitches in my throat and before I can release it the door to the room opens.

It's Jeb of course and my fear drops a little. But seeing him means that the enemy has captured me. I don't know if I should cry or start slinging out as many curse words I know. "Max, you're awake. Good. How are you feeling? Lightheaded?" He walks over to the monitors that are beside my bed. I just simply stare at him, hoping he understands that he is the last person I want to talk to.

"Max, you're safe. Please understand that." This makes me laugh. I wouldn't be here right now if I wasn't shot in the back by one of the school guards. " Safe? Do you even know the meaning of that word? In my book that means nothing can go wrong. In your book it means something entirely different." I'm fuming with anger; steam is practically coming out of my ears. " Max, we can help you. You will be able to achieve greatness with our help." I shake my head. I can't believe the words he is saying.

"Just leave me alone!" I scream at him. I struggle against the binding that hold me down. Jeb is trying to reason with me, but I gave up on listening to him. I scream and struggle until a group of nurses come rushing in and hold me down while someone sticks a needle in my arm. My muscles start to grow weak as if someone replaced with jell-o. Then everything fades away and I'm sucked back into darkness.

I wake up with a massive headache and turn my head to see I have been move into a room that is the complete opposite from the room I was in before. That room was bright and white. This room is dark and depressing. I guess there trying to prove a point; they are in charge and they can do what ever they please.

This time though, I'm not retrained, but am free to move around as I please. I slowly rise from the bed and almost lie back down because of the lightheadedness that takes over me. When it subsides I stand and walk around to see that the room has a bed, a dresser and a desk. As if I'm intended to live in here. That's funny if they think I'm spending the rest of my life here.

Before I can think of ways to break out of here I am visited by one of the scientist who says I have to follow him. I don't argue, but I take my time when walking. Down the hallway I see many room where many science projects are probably held. I see robots and test tubes; anything you would imagine mad scientist would have in their lab.

I'm told to wait and not to move, I was about to run for it when something catches my interest. There is a man and he looks like an average human. He only where's jeans; his feet are bare and his chest. Tubes are sticking in his arm. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary so I started to turn, but from the corner of my eye I saw him start to shift. His arms coiled and his muscles moved in ways I didn't think possible. He arched his back and yelled out a snarl. He jerked and then it was over. Standing in the place of the man is what looks like a wolf. I shuddered and held back a shriek. My mind doesn't know what it's just seen.

I look around to see if anyone else has seen the transformation. "Well, done Ari. You have been shifting faster than any other eraser here." A scientist walked up to him and shook his furry, clawed paw. "Yeah, whatever. Can go now?" Ari, the eraser asked boredom in his voice. "Yes, very well. I'm sure you're father would enjoy to here the news of your progression." Ari rolled his eyes and he started doing to shift once again.

A voice came up behind me and I turned away from the room and made myself look bored. "Yes, follow me please. They're waiting." I do as I'm told the memory of seeing the man shift replaying over and over in my head. We reached a door and the scientist tells me to go in.

I walk slowly and reach out and take hold of doorknob. I push the door open and step inside where two people are waiting. One of them being Jeb, the other is a women I have never seen before. She has brown hair that flows to her shoulders and big brown eyes. If she wasn't here and I saw her on the sidewalk near home I would probably think she was a sweet stay at home mother. But she is here, which means she can only be trouble.

"Max, please take a seat." Jeb motions to the chair that is in front of them. "Actually I rather stand." I say and cross my arms over my chest as if to say you really don't want to argue with me right now. He nods his head, "All right then, we'll get started." He looks at the woman who gives him a soft smile. "Hello, Max. You are as beautiful as I remember." I stare at her because the last thing I need is for her compliments. "Flattery will get you no where" I say, as I look straight at her, holding my head held high. She smiles and steps forward, her lab coat swaying.

"Max, We have a lot to discuss and I'm going to need to know that you will listen with respect." I blink and snort. "Okay, whatever you say ma'am." my voice dripping with sarcasm. Respect, please that's the last thing I will give these people. "Very well. Max when you were young you were in the care of a women who loved you very much. She would do anything for you and still will. Jeb was the one who took her place for a while." She motions at Jeb who takes a step forward. " We want you to know that if you will you mom would love to come back into your life."

I know where this is going, but I'm hoping that she won't say it. I feel my breath shortening and my palms getting sweaty, "NO." My lips betray me and reveal what I'm thinking. "Don't," I say, but she is persistent. "Max, I'm you're mother." There she said it. Why? Why did she have to say it? I feel my head shaking back and fourth. " My mom is dead. And as far as I'm concerned so is my father" With that said I run out of the room not caring where I end up.

**Fang's POV**

We all saw them take Max away. There wasn't anything we could do and it killed us all to leave her behind. I wanted to hit and punch and do whatever it took to get her away from their evil clutches. James stopped me though and he was right to do so. I may be a super human freak, but that doesn't mean I can survive a bullet wound. Let's hope Max can.

When I saw her get hit I felt as if I was the one who got shot. I want to take the pain away as I saw her fall from the sky into the waiting pool of enemies. I felt sick as I watched them pick her up and carelessly throw her body into the back of the van and drive off. As I sit here with her bag in front of me, I start to wonder what she got me. It might me an invasion of privacy, but the curiosity is eating away at me.

I pull the bag closer to me and shuffle through to see if anything suits me. Nothing is found and when I'm about to give up my hand brushes something and I lift it out of the bag to get a better look. It's a small laptop and I open it to see a post- it stuck on the screen. It says:

Fang,

I know you have always had a fascination with the Internet and writing. Now you can do both easily

-Max.

I've always love the way you can find the things you need by a click of a button on the computer and that you can say whatever you feel and not get in trouble for it. To think that Max would give me something like this and remember things that I love makes my heart clench. I sit there with the computer in my lap and vow to myself that I will save Max. Nothing will stop me from saving her even if it means I get hurt in the process. But before I do that I need to put this laptop to good use.


	13. Chapter 13

Fang's POV

I wake up after a restless sleep, my thoughts only focused on Max and how she's not here with us. How I let her go because I listen to James. Of course I know it's not his fault that Max was taken, but right now I need someone to blame and he's my target. Something about him makes me want Max to stay as far from him as possible. I know I don't need to worry about Max and if she found out that I am she would scold me about how she can protect herself. Well, look at the situation she's in now. Hopefully she's safe. Hopefully she knows I'm coming for her.

Last night on the laptop Max so generously got me I made a blog where I tell the stories of my life and the flocks. I told everyone, or maybe no one about what happened with Max and how I'm making a plan to save her from the evil clutches of our enemy. Writing about what I want to do sort of makes things easier because then I have somewhat of a plan and we're not going into things blindly.

I hear James come towards me and I close my laptop to hide what it contains. Even though I'm sharing my stories with the world I would rather hide my thoughts from James. "Fang we're about to have a meeting on the situation at hand. You coming?" I nod and remain stoic in the hopes of seeming like my old self. When Max was captured I know I let my emotions show and now I need to redeem myself by putting up a tough façade.

We walk to where everyone is sitting. We picked a nice remote patch of the woods far away from the scene of the crime to stay. We didn't know where else to go. I sit down next to Angel who has been teary all day. I pull her onto my lap and she nuzzles her head into my shoulder. Angel is a child and it's hard to remember that at some times because when were in danger she always acts strong and determined. In this moment I see the true Angel and I just want to make her feel better.

James remains standing and looks at everyone then begins speaking, " We all know that Max isn't here with us and we need to get her back somehow. She was most likely taken back to the school for experimentation." I shudder at the word experimentation because I know what it feels like to be put through those test and what they will do to get the results they want. Max forgot what those test were like and now she's going to remember the pain and suffering that they forced her to endure.

James continues to speak like the leader he is, " Now, we must decide if we're all willing to put our selves in danger. To get Max back means we have to yet again break into the School." He pauses and let's those words sink in. "It might not be as easy as it was the first time." He looks at me then as to say we can't just barge in and attack we need at planned out strategy. I of all people know what consequences will be faced with and I will face them to free Max from the danger.

Iggy is the first to speak up. "I'm in. Max helped us out and I'll help her escape the school. No one deserves to be there." Everyone nods in agreement. I don't say anything because I don't want to seem like it's a big deal to me, but I really want to let everyone know about my plan. Angel turns towards me and says, "Fang, that's a very good plan. You should tell everyone." She smiles at me sweetly. Sometimes it's a good thing Angel can read minds, but sometimes I wish she would stay out of my head.

James heard what Angel said and he moves towards me, "Fang you have a plan? Want to tell us about it?" He looks down at me waiting patiently. I grimace at his kindness wishing he were easier to hate. I move Angel off my lap and place her next to her brother then I stand up so I'm face to face with James. "It's still a work in progress, but this is what I think we should do." I tell James my plan and everyone else listens with eager ears. After I finish explaining James smiles at me and claps me on the back. "That's probably the best plan I've ever heard."

Max's POV

I ran and hid trying to make myself become invisible from unwanted eyes, but before I know it they recaptured me. No matter how hard I looked and willed a door to appear nothing ever happened and now I'm back in the room with the bed and the dresser. I shift through all the clothes and see they aren't your everyday clothes. They're work out clothes for when they run tests on me. I swallow and close the dresser drawer with as much force as I can. The dresser shudders under the impact.

I bang on the door. "HELLO!" I scream trying to get anyone's attention. I feel as I might suffocate in here because the walls feel as if they are closing in on me and soon the pressure will crush me. I slump against the door and sigh in defeat. I'll never get out of here and I'll be stuck in this awful place with the worst parents in existence.

Suddenly I here something faint in the distance and I concentrate on the noise wondering what the commotion is all about. The noise grows louder and louder and I here a string of curses as the guy runs on a rampage.

Out of nowhere I'm thrown backwards as the door I was leaning on opened with a shoved force. I roll and hit my head on the floor. The guy who was running on anger was now standing in my room. It was the guy who shifted from human to wolf before. I freeze the pain on my head becomes nothing but a numb feeling and I fear for my life. I picture his long talons that replaced his fingernails and the teeth that were sharper than any needle I've ever seen.

I try to stay invisible in plain view but he turns towards me with eyes burning with wrath. His breath is coming out jagged and fierce and when he sees me he moves forward like an animal stalking his pray. "What the hell? They stuck you in my room?" He looks down at me with disgust and I cringe back from him. He sees that and steps closer to me, " What? Do I scare you?" I don't know why but I answer him, "Yes." My answer takes him by surprise and he seems to lose some fire to his flame.

He looks away from me and starts to leave, but then turns to face me again, " Don't worry you're not the only one who hates this place." He then opens the door and closes it with a bang. I stare at the spot he just occupied stunned by the words he just rambled. Does he hate this place too? Why? Before I can think about it more the pain of my head returns and I groan. I may have a concussion but I would rather take my chances. I head towards my bed and land face down on it and let sleep pull me into its clutches.

I wake up with the feeling of being suffocated. I open my eyes with a start and my reflexes kick in. I kick and punch hoping I'll land a hit and when I do I here groan. "Hey! Ouch that hurt. Damn it I'm bleeding." He mutters some more and then he scowls down at me. I wake up and realize it's the guy from before. I'm about to demand why he's here but before I can he speaks, " We don't have time fore me to explain. I can get you out of here. We only have tonight to do so."

I stare at him trying to weigh my options. To stay here with the people who have ruined my life or go on the run with a crazy shape shifter with bipolar emotions? I choose the latter. I jump out of bed and we run towards the door. He opens it carefully and does a quick search and check. When the coast is clear we head down the hall and he takes hold of my arm and pulls me into a closet.

Or what I thought was a closet. It's the room I saw him shift into a wolf. He pulls me every which way and I allow him because I feel that I can trust him even though he is acting crazy and well, he's a monster. He pulls a door open and reveals a stairwell that looks old and unused. We rush down them and we come to a hall. "We're almost out." We run for what seems like miles, but even though my body isn't tired my mind is. I feel my thoughts start to wander to the flock and I have to fight the emotions I feel to keep on going.

We come towards a dead end and I feel fear and disappointment crash over me. Where is the exit? "Why did we stop? Where's the exit?" I speak aloud to the guy. He cracks a sly grin at me then points upward. I turn my head up and see an opening. I realize that we're standing in a well. "Oh. Well how are we going to get up there?" I say not really sure If he knows I have wings that can easily get me out of here. He laughs and says, "Well, you can fly. I can climb." So he does know about my ability to fly. "How do you know I could fly?" I ask, curious. He laughs again and shakes his head as if the answer should be obvious. "There our no secrets in that place." Come on we need to get out of here."

I fly out and reach the top before he does he had to shift to be able to climb better and he reached the top a little after I did. I turned away when he shift back, I guess to give him privacy. I feel that is something you don't want people to know about. We take off running and we don't stop. When we do I have to get in contact with the flock to let them know I'm ok.

For now I'm traveling with a wolf whose name is still unknown to me. This makes me ask, "What's your name?" We have slowed down to a walk and he can answer me without worrying about running into a tree. " I'm Ari." That's all he says. I guess I was hoping for more background stories, but at least I know his name now. "Ari. I'm Max." He nods and says, " Yeah, I know. You're pretty famous. I mean you escaped a place that has a top-notch security system." He snorts and says nothing more about the subject.

I decide to let it go and let my thoughts take over. Now that I'm free from that horrid place I need to let the others know that I'm safe before they do something that will get them in trouble. I'm hesitant on asking Ari if he has a phone so I ask him, "So what destination are we heading to and does it have a phone?" Ari turns his head to me and runs a hand threw his hair. "Well, you see I just wanted to get out. That was my plan. I didn't think we would have made it this far so I didn't really think ahead. But don't blame me! I mean I did save you so you should be grateful." With that he looks away and starts speed walking.

Whoa, didn't mean to hit a nerve. "What did I say?" I yell to him wondering what I asked was so wrong? I mean, sure it would be nice if we weren't walking ourselves into oblivion but hey we're free from psychos and got our health so what could be better? I try not to make myself think of the possibilities of living a normal life with no success. We walk in silence him in front of me and me trying to keep up with his swift speed walking. At this rate we might hit a town in no time.

After what it seems like hours we see a cluster of lights indicating a town was just ahead. We hastily make our way towards it knowing it's dangerous because the people from the school will know this is the first place to look for us, but our hunger and fatigue takes over and we head to a diner. I see a pay phone outside and tell Ari to get a table. He obliges and turns without looking back. I'm afraid he might leave me alone here, but I know I could never stop him so I don't dwell on it and tell my self to suck it up and that I won't be alone for long if I get hold of the flock.

I dial James' number and wait impatiently as the phone rings. No answer. My breath comes out erratic so I gulp down some air trying to control my nerves and reassure myself that he will pick up the phone. I try again and dial the number slowly incase I messed up the first time. The phone rings as many times as it did the first time and right when I'm about to hang up a familiar voice on the other end picks up, "hello?" It's him. Thank god I don't know what I would have done if he didn't pick up the phone. "Hello?" This time it was said in a hushed tone.

"James? It's me, Max. I escaped from the school. I wanted to call you to tell you before you did something. I have no idea where I am but where should I meet you guys?" I wait for an answer, but none comes. I start to get nervous. "Hello? James? You still there?" I bite my nails waiting for a response. "James!" I yell, now I'm freaked. "Max sorry. Hold on just a second." He shuffles the phone around and I hear muffled voices that sound relieved but they also sounded freaked. "What's going on?" I ask not really sure if I want the answer.

James comes back on the phone and says, "Well… this is unexpected we thought you were still captured so…" He hesitates and now I know I need to ask this question, "James. What did you guys do?" He doesn't answer at first then he says in a rushed tone, "We strapped a bomb to one of there trucks. For a distraction to get you out and we screwed around with their computers again and changed people's work time so there is barely anyone in the building."

Oh, this is just awesome. Now we're going to get on their radar more and they won't be too happy with us for blowing up their building. "Max? You there?" James asks. "Yes, James. Don't move. I'll come to you ok? Just tell me where you are and I'll come." James tells me his location and I start to run, but then remember I have a companion on this little journey of mine.

Great. How am I suppose to convince a werewolf to head back to the place he hates and is most likely the reason he is the way he is? Well, I have to because if I don't then we're going to be caught in a web that is already too tangled. I head towards the diner and think to myself my life is not easy at all. But then again I'm made to handle it. I walk up to the diner door and step inside hesitantly. Let's get this all over with.


End file.
